Descubriéndola
by Gene Russell
Summary: Misao ha tomado una decisión importante en cuanto a ella y Aoshi, sin embargo será la misma lo que le aclare la visión a Aoshi Shinomori. Una nueva misión, dos puntos de vista.
1. Valor de la distancia

****Disclaimer:**** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Sin embargo los OC's son de mi autoría.

 **Advertencia:** un poquito de lenguaje soez, lemon ligero.

* * *

 _«_ _Y las nuevas imágenes cambiaran sus corazones y sus formas._ _»_

 ** **Rei Ayanami**** **―** ** **Evangelion  
****

* * *

 **Valor de la distancia**

Misao se encontraba trabajando en perfeccionar una nueva técnica con sus kunais y shurikens. Ésta, consistía en moverse a una velocidad suprema al tiempo en que lanzaba las dagas y ninja estrellas a un blanco; lo que a esa velocidad era bastante dificultoso.

El follaje del bosque armonizaba perfectamente con el entrenamiento de la chica, sin embargo era ajena a que alguien la observaba.

Aoshi divisaba cada movimiento de Misao sin pretender inmiscuirse en ello, de manera casual se topó con aquella escena, así que aprovechó el momento para ver cuánto había mejorado su protegida. Se fijó en que la técnica como tal era buena, pero era la manera en que Misao la realizaba lo que le daba un toque maestril al fusionarlo con movimientos rápidos en los que podía hacer ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo hacia su oponente. Sólo le faltaba un pequeño ajuste, y que con unos pocos entrenamientos más, estaría listo.

Misao se detuvo. probablemente él hizo un sonido sin darse cuenta y la chica lo notó.

Ella se dio vuelta hacia donde él estaba y lo vio.

Se sorprendió al verlo allí, pero a la vez le alegró profundamente, ya que para Misao Aoshi nunca estaba demás.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, guardó sus armas y se dirigió hacia Aoshi.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señor Aoshi? —Inquirió ella de manera natural.

Aoshi hizo un gesto propio de él, la miró por unos segundos y luego dijo:

—Sólo pasaba por aquí, te he visto y me he detenido un momento. —Explicó sin más.

—¡Entonces me miraba! ¿Qué le pareció? ¿Estuvo mal, bien... excelente? —Exclamaba y preguntaba emocionada de que Aoshi le diera su punto de vista ante sus destrezas.

—Sigue entrenando. —Fue todo lo que dijo él en cambio.

Empezó a caminar de regreso dejando a Misao con pajaritos en su cabeza.

Los Oniwabanshū estaban por tomar una misión, por eso tanto entrenamiento por parte de Misao, pero también para tratar de impresionar a Shinomori.

Misao estaba teniendo una conversación con Okina, éste le hablaba sobre el asunto de Aoshi; quería hacerle ver a la chica que el ninja no iba a cambiar su modo de verla y que era hora de dejar correr ese punto, que debía vivir más por ella misma.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por eso, Okina? —Ella enarcó ambas cejas dándole poca importancia al asunto—. Lo dices como si...

—Misao —la interrumpió—, tal vez creas que estas son tonterías de viejo, pero te lo estoy diciendo por tu bien, no quiero que sufras —siguió seriamente y mirándola a los ojos—. Sé que lo quieres, pero ya ha pasado tiempo, y debes comprender Misao que si nada ha cambiado, es porque no eres lo que él está buscando —fue directo.

Misao cambió su gesto y tomó más que serio el asunto.

Abrió un poco sus ojos, se quedó callada un minuto. Luego sonrió y dijo: —Lo sé, Okina, siempre lo he sabido, pero eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a dejar de hacer lo que he venido haciendo desde que tengo conciencia de ello, porque créeme, lo he intentado, como no tienes idea; he tratado de sacarlo de mi corazón y de mí, pero no puedo, no puedo. Así que sólo me queda amarlo desde lejos si es todo lo que puedo esperar, porque con sólo tenerlo a mi lado me basta. Además... él volvió siendo mejor de lo que era. Confío plenamente en que no hará algo que nos dañe, Okina.

Ella seguía sonriendo ensímismada en la imagen de un respetado Aoshi que se presentaba en su mente.

Okina suspiró, y por alguna razón las palabras de su nieta, lo hicieron entender, entenderla más como ser humano que como un abuelo preocupado por su pequeña nieta.

Quizá para otros Misao seguía siendo la misma niña alegre, parlanchina y hasta inmadura. Incluso él hasta hace un momento pensó que era así, hasta que sus palabras lo hicieron rectificar y darse cuenta que Misao había madurado, quizá no lo mostrase con cotidianidad, pero la chica tenía un temple que muchos quisieran tener, y una pureza que la hacía brillar ante el mundo.

—Entonces no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, si esa es la decisión que has tomado, por ahora la respeto, pero si las cosas se complican, voy a tener que intervenir. —Culminó el anciano sin intención de ser contrariado.

Ella lo miró de la forma más adulta conque ninguna otra vez lo había hecho.

—Sé cual es mi posición en todo esto.

Y con esas palabras dieron por terminada su reunión.

* * *

Era muy noche, y a la intemperie se encontraba una Misao muy pensativa en relatividad a la conversación que tuvo con su abuelo. Y es que a pesar de haberle dicho lo que dijo, ella sabía que si su adorado Aoshi nunca le daba atención que ella que ella anhelaba, su corazón tendría por siempre una grieta que jamás podría cicatrizar.

Sentada en la hierba, con su traje habitual de ninja, admiraba las estrellas y luceros que adornaban el cielo azul marino. Alargó su brazo y dibujó la silueta de una constelación para susurrar: —Inalcanzable...

Y fue en ese momento en que tomó una decisión, ella seguiría amándolo, pero ya era hora de crecer, ya era tiempo de hacer cosas para sí, para alcanzar algo más. Adquirir ese algo que hacía falta en su vida, y sólo podría hacerlo si dejaba de girar su mundo y vida al rededor de Aoshi Shinomori.

Los Oniwabanshū tenían su misión dentro de Kioto, y así salieron al rededor de éste a investigar. Al parecer había una banda de delincuentes con planes de atacar casas nobles y robar tanto como pudiesen, pero lo peor no era eso; sino que querían secuestrar cada hija de cada casa que asaltasen, con el fin de quedarselas o pedir una gran cantidad de dinero por ellas.

Si lograban obtener las pistas necesarias y recolectar toda la información que necesitaban, frustrarían los planes de tan viles hombres.

Lo mejor de haber vuelto Aoshi, es que ahora trabajaba para el equipo de Kioto junto con Misao, además de que el equipo de Tokio estaba erradicado debido a las muertes de los cuatro miembros. Hasta ahora no sabían hasta cuando, pero esto hacía que las misiones fueran mucho más efectivas.

—Nos dividiremos en parejas —hizo saber la Okashira del grupo, Misao—. Kuro, tú irás con Omasu. Shiro, tú conmigo. Okon y el señor Aoshi.

Okina no iba a participar en esta misión de forma directa. Su tarea aquí era otra.

—Entendido —Asintieron al tiempo en que aceptaban el reparto los miembros.

A excepción de Aoshi, quien por alguna razón parecía que algo le molestaba.

Tomó a Misao por el brazo y se alejó hasta cierta distancia, los demás conversaban. Seguramente sobre la misión.

—¿Qué haces? Se suponía que tú y yo íbamos a trabajar juntos. En eso quedamos —le reclamó tan sereno como podía el ex líder del Oniwabanshū.

Misao no iba a dar paso atrás, había tomado una decisión y era hora de poner en marcha su plan.

—Decidí que la situación requiere de que las parejas se distribuyan de esta manera, usted no es ningún novato, incluso podría trabajar solo. —Fue la explicación que dio Misao.

Aoshi Shinomori podía ser un hombre de pocas palabras, pero si había algo que él sabía, era cuando Misao ocultaba algo. La taladró con sus helados orbes azules, y ella no decayó ante éste, sostuvo los orbes azules de su tutor con una mirada verdiazul semejante.

Esto era lo más difícil que había hecho la chica desde hace tres años.

—Bien —dijo soltándola. Pero dentro de él, sin que Misao lo supiera estaba de lejos dejar las cosas tal como ella quería.

Misao vio como el hombre que amaba se dirigía con pasos seguros hacia sus otros compañeros, dejándola con una duda en su cabeza.

* * *

La duda que se instaló en Misao era tan normal como el aire que se respiraba. Si bien sus cavilaciones y hasta sus propias palabras se podían ver como paradójicas al haber actuado de una forma en momentos antes de hablar con Okina y luego de otra tras su pequeño discurso, hasta llegar una conclusión que se podía tomar como inversa a su manera de pensar, expresar y actuar.

El punto era que, era notorio su enamoramiento por Aoshi, sin embargo éste, no parecía notarlo o al menos dar una muestra de saberlo. Lo que para otros era patente.

Al separarse e irse cada pareja por su lado para hacer su primera investigación en cuanto al caso, Misao iba un tanto distraída por la anterior situación. A su lado Shiro, quien iba corriendo y saltando con los típicos movimientos de un ninja, la miró de reojo.

En el Aoiya una pequeña reunión entre la líder de una de las ramas ninjas más letales Japón y un ex líder, era la situación aquí presente.

Un arreglo se iba llevar acabo en relación a la próxima misión, que se había reducido sólo a estos dos, por petición del mismo Shinomori, a quien por supuesto Misao no le iba a dar negación alguna.

—¿A qué se debe esta reunión privada, señor Aoshi? —Quiso saber la muchacha con afán.

Desde que se lo había pedido, su cabeza no paraba de pensar en lo referente, sin embargo esta vez, no le dio permisiva a sus habituales pajaritos preñados, porque habían estado estructurando el tema de la misión.

—Más que privada, es por realizar de mejor manera el éxito del trabajo —expuso éste sin miramientos—. He llegado a la conclusión de que, para la esta primera pesquisa, debemos trabajar en conjunto, por lo que será mejor que vayamos juntos.

Misao comprendió su punto, pero, se suponía que los equipos estaban ya cuadrados.

—Se suponía que iríamos en división, de hecho usted y Okina quedaron conforme a lo que habíamos llegado, ¿qué lo hizo cambiar de parecer? —Indagó con cierta esperanza de otra cosa muy distinta a la labor.

Aoshi, con su característica altiveza y serenidad, no iba a dar por completo el detalle sus motivos, pero sí revelaría un punto de valor.

—Sé que tus habilidades son buenas, Misao, pero es bastante grande el número de la banda a la que nos enfrentaremos, si por alguna razón te vieses atrapada por ellos, nos harías ver débil como organización; teniendo en cuenta que eres la Okashira. —Culminó dejando a la chica descolocada.

Eso le dolió a Misao, más como líder y miembro que como mujer, porque al menos como mujer, siempre había sabido que, a pesar de que se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros, seguía siendo una chica, y los hombres por muy alto que le dieran ese respeto y confianza, nunca daban el verdadero crédito, creía de acuerdo a los que había llegado a conocer. Pero como ninja, esto le afectaba. ¿Cuándo había fallado ella? Está bien, no siempre había ganado en las luchas, pero poco a poco había ido mejorando. Si bien, siempre se tropezaban con baches en el camino, nunca habían sido obstáculos irremediables. Si se atravesaba algo los quitaba y listo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, señor Aoshi? —Preguntó ella sin querer mostrarse alterada.

Aoshi no dio muestra de ademanes que aligeraran las palabras que de su boca salieron.

—Que si yo voy contigo, la situación sería distinta, con la experiencia de ambos, esto nos da ventaja —dijo el pelinegro con total confianza.

El hombre que parecía que siempre tenía un problema de comunicación, en esta reunión estaba haciendo un uso de un vocabulario bastante extenso para su gusto y característica, no obstante esto era más por su propia creencia, pero la carencia de sutileza en ello, era lo que empeoraba aún más el asunto ya que debajo de aquello, sencillamente buscaba hacer lo que siempre había hecho con esa chiquilla, protegerla.

La verdad es que Misao no logró dar bien con todo, pero Aoshi tenía mucha más experiencia, y ella misma sabía que no se podía comparar con él, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que aceptar y reorganizar la estructuración anterior.

De paso, le mostraría al hombre que la crió, que no por ser más joven y carecer de toda las experiencias que él tenía acumuladas, volvía vulnerable a los Oniwabanshū.

Ella era Misao Makimachi, una chica indetenible cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

Misao sacudió su cabeza como si así pudiese despejarse de todo; incluyendo al hombre que nunca había alcanzado a verla.

Se enserió y divisó la gran mansión en la que debería realizar su espionaje. Sus contratantes les habían hecho saber que supuestos tipos extraños habían alquilado aquella mansión, por lo que intentaron saber quién era el que la alquilaba, pero no pudieron dar con el nombre de nadie. Luego de eso, Okina hizo una breve investigación, y sí, era verdad que hombres forasteros habían alquilado aquella propiedad, pero tampoco pudo dar con datos sobre éstos.

Volvió su rostro hacia su compañero y en un cabeceo le hizo la señal para empezar con aquello. Shiro asintió, tan pronto como entendieron sus ademanes se hizo la separación.

Era momento de la infiltración.

Estos bandidos no eran de bandidajes comunes, valga la redundancia. Tenían más poder de lo normal en cuanto a su sistema de operación.

En los detalles que les dieron de su expediente, se creía que había gente poderosa detrás de aquello. Pero, ¿por qué unas personas con poder harían algo así? No concordaba, pues aquel plan de robo se veían tan ordinario como cualquier otro.

Misao se dispuso a saltar por la parte de atrás de la casa donde había una cantidad mediana de arbustos. Notó que habían varios hombres dentro de la casa, ya que por una ventana se podía ver claramente a éstos. Probablemente una reunión.

Con la agilidad de una comadreja se dispuso a acercarse más para escuchar la conversación. Llegó hasta la ventana, la cual estaba semiabierta y las voces llegaban perfectamente a los oídos de la chica.

—... No, esta misma semana será, no hay tiempo que perder —decía un hombre con voz autoritaria.

Debía ser el líder. Misao quería asomarse para ver su rostro, pero sería estúpido por su parte ya que se estaría poniendo en riesgo y así la misión.

—Pero señor, pensé que descansaríamos hasta la semana próxima. Usted mismo dijo que iba a ser así —se escuchó otra voz. Debía ser unos de los que actuaban directamente en el robo.

—No pongas en objeción lo que te dice nuestro señor. Si él quiere que sea esta misma semana, esta semana será —dijo otra voz, un lame botas quizá, o tal vez un hombre con estrecha amistad hacia el que parecía ser el líder de aquello.

—Kira tiene razón, no me contradigas. Además lo pensé mucho mejor, y para como se están poniendo las cosas, es mejor actuar rápido. Una fuente me hizo saber que los malditos nobles se han alertado en cuanto a nuestros planes de robarlos, seguramente contratarán gente para que nos descubran, sin embargo aún estamos unos pasos adelante.

 _¿Entonces si habla así de los nobles es por que él que no lo es, o sólo es una manera de expresarse?_ Se preguntaba Misao poniendo atención a todo.

Una ola de voces se hizo escuchar y no se entendía bien qué era lo que decían. habrían al menos quince hombres en aquella habitación.

—Cállense, malditos. Pongan atención, háremos lo estipulado. Entráremos a la casa Takeda en dos días. Robaremos todo y nos llevaremos a sus hijas, al parecer tienen cinco putitas. Suficiente para nosotros, las follaremos y luego veremos qué hacemos con ellas, o las matamos después de follarlas. —Hizo saber el de la voz autoritaria con escabrosidad.

A Misao aquello le dio rabia. Apretó los dientes y le dieron ganas de adentrarse por la ventana y matar a cada uno de esos imbéciles tan perversos.

Se hizo un bullicio de celebración. Un sí para el dirigente. Entonces tendría que informarle a los demás que debían actuar rápido y cazarlos cuanto antes.

Un gruñido animal le hizo voltear hacia un lado. Un perro negro con centelleantes ojos que se denotaban ambarinos al ser de noche se disponía a atacarla. Se quedó estática por dos segundos, luego con sumo cuidado empezó a alejarse de la ventana. Pero el canino le dirigió unos ladridos en forma de amenaza y obviamente los hombres de adentro los habían escuchado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Escuchó Misao que preguntaba el hombre de voz autoritaria.

—Creo que hay alguien afuera —dijo al que habían llamado Kira.

—Entonces hay que acabar con esta rata asquerosa y entrometida —propuso el supuesto líder.

Misao se puso aún más alerta y cuando los hombre abrieron por completo la ventana ella ya no estaba allí, pero el perro la había seguido y así también una serie de ladridos. Los hombres se disponían a salir gritando: —¡Está por el jardín, hay que atraparlo!

Misao se detuvo un momento y le lanzó al perro una pequeña porción de comida, éste, por instinto animal la atrapó en el aire. Se trataba de comida especialmente hecha para estos casos; dormía a cualquier persona o animal que la comiese. En poco tiempo el perro estaba como ido, Misao salió de allí como alma que lleva el Diablo, y para cuando los hombres quisieron divisarla, ya ella estaba demasiado lejos.

—¡Demonios! Se escapó el maldito. —Se quejaba el aparente líder.

* * *

—¡Eso estuvo cerca! —Exclamó la chica para sí misma cuando se detuvo ya lejos de la mansión.

En eso llegó Shiro.

—¿Estás bien? Escuché el griterío mientras estaba adentro en el sótano. —Preguntó y seguidamente informó.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Fue sólo un perro que me vio y se puso como loco, los tipos lo escucharon y se alarmaron. Pero pude obtener la información, ¿tú conseguiste algo?

—De hecho, algo se queda corto. Estos tipos tienen allí al menos una cantidad de armas, dinero y drogas para abastecer todo Kioto —le hizo saber Shiro.

—Entonces espera a saber qué es lo que quieren hacer con los Takeda. —Le comentó Misao.

Él se quedó viéndola de forma interrogativa mientras que ella le dijo: —Vámonos. En el Aoiya pondremos a los demás al tanto, y ellos que nos digan qué lograron averiguar.

Shiro asintió y así partieron a su base.

* * *

Aoshi, en su singular serenidad, soberbia y reservada hablanza escuchaba con atención a los detalles de sus compañeros ante la pesquisa nocturna que habían ido a realizar, y qué habían recolectado cada pareja.

El asunto iba sobre los Takeda, alguna rama perteneciente a los Takeda de Tokio, sin embargo éstos, estaban lejos de parecerse al despreciable Kanryū Takeda, para quien Aoshi en su momento como Okashira había trabajado. Su posición de alcurnia los dejaba de primeros en la lista de los ladronzuelos.

Misao explicó claramente que a ellos eran quienes querían perjudicar primero, así como también les dio los detalles sobre la conversación que hubo en la junta, y el único nombre o apodo que salió: _Kira_.

—... eran muchos, alrededor de quince hombres conté en la habitación, pero seguramente habrían más dentro del lugar, ¿no es así, Shiro? —Preguntó Misao a Shiro quien había entrado a la casa.

Éste, asintió y dijo: —Sí, habían otros. No sé con exactitud cuántos en total, pero habían cinco hombres la parte delantera de la casa, además de los empleados que tienen, quienes son dos mujeres nada más. —Explicó el ninja.

Seguidamente de eso, Shiro dio explicación de las armas, los estupefacientes y el dinero que mantenían resguardado en el sótano.

Por otra parte, el dúo de Kuro descubrió que los hombres habían estado rodando a altas horas de la noche por las calles, y que aunque no socializaban mucho con la gente, se paseaban libremente por el lugar en horas del día.

Fue el turno de Shinomori en dar a conocer su recolección, y en cuanto éste empezó a hablar la cosa se puso peor. Dijo que los sujetos provenían de Okinawa, huyendo por todos los delitos que habían suscitado, los cuales habían sido desde robos hasta viles masacres por placer. El sadismo que mostraban ante sus actos y el que aún la policía no los hubiese atrapado les había dado más confianza entre sí, por lo que habían acabar con ellos en esta misión, ya que era una oportunidad que quizá no volvieran tener. Fue breve pero directo.

Todos asintieron a ello, inclusive Misao quien a pesar de los últimos desacuerdos no iba juntar del todo los hechos con la misión y que ésta, se viese afectada.

Okina reveló que el alquiler de dicha la morada que habitaban era por un mes, lo que daba a entender, que la semana que llevaban allí había sido para recolectar a su victimarios y crear su plan.

Así que finalmente acordaron reunirse de inmediato el siguiente día con la nobleza del Kioto y naturalmente poner sobre aviso a los Takeda, a quienes ya le tenían una forma de protección para que los planes de los enfermos ladrones, no llegaran a su cometido.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, la noche era más avanzada de lo que creían, no obstante Okon y Omasu prepararon algo rápidamente ya que la salida les había abierto el apetito a todos. Y cuando terminaron de comer, Misao, Kuro y Shiro se encargaron de fregar los trastes. Al final todos se fueron a dormir, pero había una persona que no podía conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Misao había contado al menos ya cincuenta vueltas en aquel futón, así que decidió levantarse.

Salió al jardín trasero con la melena flotando a su alrededor, ya que se había desecho de su siempre acompañante trenza. Descalza y arropada sólo por una ligera Yukata que Omasu y Okon le habían regalado el año anterior, se dispuso a sentarse en la orilla de piso.

Sus piernas quedaron flotando ante la posición, aprovechando mirar al cielo mientras sus manos se encontraban una sobre la otra. Esto le daba un aspecto vulnerable, y sobre todo, al detallar la mirada que enviaba al cielo nocturno.

Se puso a pensar en el pasado, cuando era cuidada por Aoshi, y entre tantas cavilaciones llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente no estaba entre sus planes el cuidar de una chiquilla como ella, pero a pesar de todo lo hizo, y muy bien. Fue rememorando los hechos siguientes a eso, sonrió al evocar imágenes de locuras y amistad con su grupo. Así como también los recuerdos que guardaba de Kenshin, Kaoru y de los demás. Se sentía tan agradecida por cada cosa que ellos habían hecho por ella, con cada uno de ellos.

Pero había algo, faltaba algo, y sin saber la razón una lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho deslizándose lentamente por su mejilla.

Una ráfaga de viento la azotó y un aroma a sándalo invadió sus fosas nasales.

Enseguida se limpió la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí afuera? —Escuchó que él le preguntaba.

No quería voltear. No quería volverse y encontrar a la persona que le enseñó tanto durante sus primero años de vida y luego se fue. A la persona que fue a buscar y finalmente regresó. A la persona que más amaba en el mundo y sin embargo él, él no la veían con una segunda intención. Tan sólo como a alguien quien cuidar, tan sólo como a una niña y ya.

Respiró hondo y encontró su voz.

—Los asuntos sobre la misión no me dejaban dormir —mintió—. Fue por ello que salí aquí a despejarme un poco.

No lo miró a la cara.

Él llegó a su lado y por inercia ella volteó.

Aoshi se sentó a su lado. Manteniendo distancia.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió.

 _¿Por qué? No tengo idea qué puedo responder._

Al no obtener una respuesta Aoshi se volteó a mirarla sabiendo que si ella no decía nada, era porque el asunto no era tan pequeño como ella quería hacerlo creer. Si había alguien a quien le gustaba hablar era a ella. Hablaba a cada minuto, por los codos y con cada oportunidad que se le presentase, sin embargo allí estaba; sin querer darle la cara y ocultándole lo que realmente le pasaba.

No iba a forzarla a hablar, si ella no quería decirle, él por ahora respetaría eso.

Se quedaron lo que pareció una eternidad ahí, no se miraron, no se hablaron, tan sólo estando. No lejos, pero tampoco cerca. Había una brecha.

Realmente habían pasado sólo unos minutos, quizá unos diez, quince, tal vez veinte. Así que Aoshi se levantó, con intención de seguir su sueño.

—Ve a dormir, Misao. No permanezcas más tiempo fuera. —Dijo, casi entrando.

Ella al escucharlo, hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza. Al siguiente minuto se levantó y se fue su habitación.

Se metió en el futón y se abrigó con las mantas, pero tenía la sensación que algo en su corazón se estaba resquebrando. Y dolía, por más que intentara que no, lo hacía. Su pecho se sentía oprimido, era como si su corazón fuese una persona y éste fuese ahorcado sin piedad. Sin querer su nombre se les escapó de sus labios y para cuando menos se lo esperó, el sueño la venció.

Aoshi había notado la tristeza en rostro de Misao, a pesar de que ella intentaba esconderlo. El rastro de una lágrima estaba aún en su mejilla, con la luz de la luna llegando a cada rincón era imposible no notarlo.

Hubiera querido hacer preguntas, hubiera querido ayudarla. Pero él no sabía cómo, así como tampoco era bueno con las palabras.

Cuando salió de allí, algo dentro de él, sólo un poco, empezó a deshelar.

* * *

La mañana llegó y como siempre, un buen desayuno los acogió. Esta vez fueron Kuro y Shiro quienes se encargaron de ello y Okon y Omasu de la limpieza de los platos. Así Misao podría ir junto con Okina y Aoshi a reunirse con la nobleza y ponerlos en alerta.

No pasó desapercibido para los habitantes del Aoiya el trato de Misao con Aoshi, a quien de cualquier manera posible intentaba evitar, hablándole sólo cuando era requerido y sin siquiera tratar de llamar su atención.

En cuanto se reunieron con los nobles residentes de Kioto, le hicieron saber algunas cosas, lo que relativamente ellos tenían que saber, ya que no era bueno tampoco darles toda la información. Tuvieron una charla privada con el matrimonio Takeda y les contaron el asunto, éstos al escuchar cada palabra quedaron impresionados y un poco angustiados, pero ellos les hicieron saber que harían lo que estuviera en sus manos para que eso no sucediera, no obstante tenían que acatar al pie de la letra sus órdenes. El matrimonio aceptó, por su bien y el sus hijas.

El día avanzó con rapidez, pero sólo el hecho de ser verano lo hacía ver que transcurría con lentitud, ya que el calor que hacía era un poco irritable.

Los Onmitsu volvieron al Aoiya con el resto de sus compañeros quienes habían atendido todas las tareas domesticas mientras ellos estaban fuera.

Un apetitoso almuerzo calmó las ansias de sus estómagos. En cambió no las dudas ni los anhelos del corazón de la Okashira.

Estructuraron por completo el plan que pretendían llevar a cabo ahora que tenían la confirmación de los Takeda, pulieron algunos puntos que se tornaban débiles y al final de la tarde estaba todo cuadrado.

Una vuelta por la mansión que alquilaban los ladronzuelos les hizo saber que sus planes seguían siendo los mismos, así como también ahora sabían que eran veintiuno los hombres que habitaban el lugar, dejando de lado a las dos mujeres que por trabajo allí se encontraban.

De noche Okina dejó saber que había que darles una vuelta los Takeda para ver que las cosas estarían sin contrarrestos para el día siguiente, fue por ello que a Misao no le quedó de otra que salir con Aoshi a hacer la labor.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de éstos, lo hicieron con sumo cuidado, no tenían que dejarse ver por nadie. Lograron entrar sin mucha dificultad, y pudieron confirmar que los Takeda habían hecho exactamente lo que ellos le habían aconsejado, incluso ya se habían ido de la casa.

Dieron una última requisa por todo el lugar y salieron de allí.

Cuando iban ya lejos, Aoshi preguntó algo que nunca llegó a pensar en preguntar.

—¿Te dignarás a mirarme a la cara de nuevo?

Misao lo escuchó claramente, y al hacerlo se detuvo de manera abrupta. Él también se detuvo y con toda la serenidad que lo caracterizaba la enfrentó.

—Dime, Misao. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede para que me rehuyas como la peste? ─Preguntó taladrándola con la mirada.

A ella el corazón le dio un salto, y por mucho que quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes, ella sabía que ya no había retorno, no había marcha atrás.

—No es nada, señor Aoshi. Le aseguro que no es nada. —Respondió con todo el coraje que reunió y se dispuso a seguir su paso después de haber dicho las palabras.

Aoshi la miró alejarse y al igual que siempre se guardó las palabras que en ese momento debió haber sacado a flote.

* * *

El regreso al Aoiya fue lo peor, porque tenía que acomodar esa mueca que traía pegada al rostro y convertirla en alguna sonrisa o gesto de felicidad que la Misao «normal» de siempre traería.

Todos habían notado que algo le pasaba a Misao, las chicas querían preguntarle, pero había algo que no las dejaba hacerlo, como si supieran que el preguntarlo pondría peor aquello.

Okina, él sabía que la cuestión estaba relacionada con Aoshi, sin embargo había pospuesto la conversación para después de la misión.

Misao entabló una natural charla con sus compañeros, que si habían habido muchos clientes en Aoiya cuando no estaban, que si esto, que lo otro. Pero toda aquella cháchara barata y sobreactuada no había hecho más que ponerla en evidencia.

Y mientras Misao daba por todas las formas posibles de esquivar a Aoshi, éste por alguna e irónica razón de la situación, no perdía de vista cada movimiento que ella hacía. El que Misao se estuviera alejando de esa forma tan repentina sí le afectaba. Quizá para alguien que sólo se fijaba en la coraza más no en lo que había dentro, no le veía la lógica a ese punto. Él había vuelto, y al haberlo hecho sabía que había cometido muchos errores. Errores que hirieron a Misao, errores que ella le perdonó, y que de alguna u otra forma estaba el hecho de que él ya se había acostumbrado a estar con ella, por ella y para ella. Sólo que era muy lento, terco y tozudo para ver realmente de qué iba todo aquello.

Si bien era Misao la que lo había seguido siempre, la situación se fue en reversa al volver, porque cuando hizo su regreso lo que siempre anteponía a todo era la seguridad de la chica; estando en movimiento a través de ella.

Cenaron, en un incomodo ambiente, que por cierto algunos quisieron tratar de hacer como si no existiera, como si esa nubosidad gris que se sentía fuera algo imaginario.

Para relajar las cosas se entabló conversación sobre la misión, y en cuanto se dispusieron a hablar de ello, la atmósfera cambió un poco, disipando la nube grisácea, aunque no por completo.

Esa noche Misao fregó los trastes, sola. Lentamente, como si quisiera ocupar su mente para distraerse. Hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, y no pudo hacer nada más que controlar los sollozos que quería dejar salir.

* * *

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz llegaron, ya ella estaba más que despierta, fue entonces cuando se puso a cavilar, le dio mil y una vueltas a su cabeza. Si iba a cambiar para mejorar, lo principal era dejar a esa niña atrás.

El amanecer completo llegó, y para sorpresa de todos, el rostro de Misao no se veía con esa semblanza de tristeza.

Canturreó conversaciones como siempre, habló lo que no había hablado las últimas horas, y por sobre todo, saludó a Aoshi, no fue en búsqueda de llamar su atención como casi siempre era el motivo, pero el simple hecho lo dejó peor que el trato que le estaba dando anteriormente; como si estuviera pasando de él.

Listos para la labor del día se dividieron, nada de dúos, la cuestión iba en solitario. A excepción de Okina el único que se quedó en en restaurante-base, la cual serviría de resguardo ese día y durante la noche para los Takeda y sus hijas.

En las pesquisas anteriores habían hecho las cosas de noche, o como cuando Okina salía a recabar información dejándolos en el Aoiya a la espera, por lo que el lugar no se había tenido que quedar solo o cerrar. Algo bueno era que esos hombres nunca rondaron el sitio.

Con una ronda mañanera bien lista se reunieron en el punto de encuentro: la casa de los Takeda.

—¿Cuáles son las noticias del día? —Le preguntó Misao a Kuro y Omasu quienes llegaron juntos.

—Realmente nada impactante, pero que una de las mujeres que trabajaba en la mansión que alquilan renunció y están en búsqueda de alguien para la plaza libre.—Contestó Omasu.

Se mencionaron otras cosas, pero con menos importancia, luego de forma elegante Aoshi dio su parte.

—Ese tipo, el que dijiste que nombraron Kira —empezó Aoshi—, es bastante peligroso. Me pasé cerca de un restaurante de «alta categoría», dijeron su nombre y enseguida él se volteó, estaba con dos tipos más, de su mismo grupo. Es un hombre con el pelo rubio brillante, muy inusual. Creo que de ahí lo de Kira, quizá sea un alias.

Si Aoshi había mencionado que era peligroso, era porque en algo se había fijado, y es que el que fuera tan falto de habla no se aplicaba a _fijarse_ en la gente _cuando quería_.

El informe de Aoshi ayudó mucho en la situación.

Los demás no consiguieron nada, a excepción de Misao que se fue directamente a espiar la mansión donde estaba residiendo los criminales. Misao le informó a su grupo que efectivamente como Aoshi había dicho, faltaban tres miembros, y los restantes estaban diciendo que faltaba menos para el ataque, estaba el tipo de la voz autoritaria, y aunque esta vez pudo ver el rostro de los demás hombres, no pudo divisar al sujeto que se presumía como líder. La conversación que tuvieron fue muy extensa, e incluso hablaron de la droga que tenían almacenada, las armas y el dinero, las cuales iban a ser movidas luego del robo para enviarlas a otro sitio. No dijeron dónde, pero sí hablaron de la hora en la que pretendía meterse en la casa de los Takeda.

Un hombre de dentadura podrida informó que a los Takeda se les habían visto con algunas valijas, por lo que Misao se asustó un poco, pero luego se le pasó cuando el tipo dijo que habían otras personas y al parecer no era una mudanza sino que allí le traían cosas de valor.

Algunas de las cosas que les habían dicho a los Takeda, era que tenían que estar a la vista de la gente. Nadie se podía enterar que no estaban habitando la casa, mucho menos darle indicios a los criminales de que algo sabían, por ello debían actuar con naturalidad.

Antes de las diez de la mañana ya habían regresado al Aoiya, por lo que éste empezó a dar su labor de siempre.

A las hijas de los Takeda se les preparó donde quedarse, asimismo también a sus padres, y aunque quizá estaban acostumbrados a una alta gama de comodidades y servicios, éstos no lo demostraron, sino que al contrario agradecieron a Okina, a Aoshi y sobre todo a la Okashira por lo que estaban haciendo por ellos.

La noche llegó y con ello el comienzo de la emboscada.

* * *

De forma repentina una fuerte lluvia azotó la noche de cada rincón de Kioto, por lo que los charcos y la humedad habían abarcado todo el lugar.

Expectantes, los Onmitsu aguardaban la llegada de los criminales que asediaron el lugar con el fin de llevar a cabo un desvalijamiento y un secuestro.

Con unas pocas lámparas y velas encendidas dentro de la casa Takeda para que se viera natural, cada quien sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Sus oídos estaban más agudizados que nunca, incluso cada uno podía escuchar la respiración del otro. En lo que pareció la espera más larga de sus vidas, hasta que finalmente un sonido captó su atención advirtiéndoles la llegada los bandidos.

El primer sonido fue proveniente de una ventana, a los que se sumaron una serie de pasos y siseos, finalmente una arremetida violenta contra la puerta principal dejó ver un grupo de hombres que destilaba la maldad en sus ojos.

—¡Pero miren a quienes tenemos acá! ¡Si son los Oniwabanshū en persona! —Dijo un hombre alto con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y a quien Misao le reconoció de inmediato la voz.

 _Entonces sí estaban al tanto de_ nosotros, se dijo la líder en su fuero interno.

—¿Creían que no sabíamos o no nos enteraríamos que ustedes, un grupo tan afamado por estos lugares podrían tratar de intervenir? —Preguntó el sujeto sacando una Katana y apuntándolos a todos, pero finalmente deteniéndose en Misao.

—Y aún así has venido —dijo Misao retándolo.

El tipo sonrió y ladeó la cabeza para luego negar dos veces.

—Una niñita tonta y cuatro cocineros no se acercan a un reto, sin embargo tengo mucho interés en el amigo aquí presente. —Dijo señalando a Aoshi—. Tengo entendido que desde muy joven ha hecho hazañas sorprendentes, así como también me he enterado que abandonó su propio grupo y casi mató a uno de los suyos. —Comentó con malicia.

Si bien los hombres sabían de ellos, entonces quizá sabían que los habían estado espiando, y quién sabía qué más.

Aoshi no parecía importarle algo de aquello, sólo lo miró con desprecio mientras se mantenía cerca de Misao sin hacer algún movimiento.

—¿No piensas decir nada? Así que es cierto eso de no hablas mucho. Bueno, tendré que empezar yo —avisó queriéndose ver cómico—. ¡Maten los cocineros y capturen a la chica! —Ordenó a los hombres que vinieron con él—. Y tú, tú vas pelear conmigo, te voy cortar esa lengua a la que no le das...

El hombre no terminó la frase, y para cuando quiso saber qué rayos pasaba, todo estaba revuelto. Shiro, Kuro, Okon y Omasu peleaban con sus lacayos, mientras que a él, Misao le había dado una patada en la boca tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo verla.

—Será mejor que no subestimes a tus oponentes, maldito bastardo. No soy ninguna niñita, y para que lo sepas, el trabajo en el Aoiya no nos hace menos.

El tipo se limpió la boca y le dio una mirada a Aoshi, éste como siempre, se mostraba frío y sereno. Pero sus ojos buscaban a alguien más.

—¿Qué o a quién esperas? —Quiso saber el tipo quien siempre había dado las órdenes.

—¿Dónde está el otro tipo, el tal Kira que estaba contigo? —Le preguntó Misao mientras noqueaba a un sujeto que pretendía atacarla por la espalda.

—¿Para qué lo quieres saber, acaso te gustaría que folle? Créeme yo puedo hacerte el favor —respondió en cambio el despreciable sujeto.

Habían muchos hombres ya en el suelo, y según los que ellos habían contado faltaban tres con exactitud.

Al Aoshi escuchar lo último que el tipo le dijo a Misao, se movió superlativamente rápido y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento le atestó una patada en el estómago.

El tipo se quedó doblado por el dolor y la impresión al tiempo en que Aoshi le decía a Misao: —Hazte cargo, voy por los que faltan.

Misao un poco descolocada asintió, no obstante Aoshi tenía razón, faltaban Kira y seguramente también los que lo acompañaban durante la mañana.

Aoshi no pretendía dejar sola a Misao en aquella situación, y aunque sus deseos como tutor iban a por su protección, el simple hecho de dejarla allí recalcaba aún más ese punto, el sentimiento. Muy pocas veces le mostraba que confiaba en sus habilidades, ya era hora de hacérselo saber, y por ello partió hacia la mansión donde seguramente estaría el tal Kira haciendo lo que él intuía.

* * *

Mientras que los demás se encargaban de los tipos restantes, Misao se enfrentaba al hombre de la cicatriz.

Con certeros movimientos había esquivado los ataques del criminal, sin embargo su oponente tampoco se había quedado atrás y pronto mostró que tenía habilidad para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Se acercó con astucia hasta ella y le atestó una cortada en el muslo derecho. Ella hizo una mueca y se alejó por un minuto, se lo pensó bien y cuando estuvo lista se le encimó. Una lucha agresiva se desató, Misao le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que hizo que su mano le doliera, no quedándose atrás, el sujeto le dio unos cuantos golpes por la zona de las costillas, en algún momento ella quedó debajo de éste y el tipo la aprisionaba con su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes unas últimas palabras antes de morir, niña? —Le preguntó burlonamente mientras le mostraba la Katana dirigiéndola lentamente hacia cuello.

Misao entrecerró los ojos y le respondió:

—Sí... vete al infierno, bastardo. —Y con esas palabras le enterró una de sus Kunais en el pecho.

En cuanto lo hizo buscó la manera de zafarse del encierro corporal en que estaba, la herida que le hizo a su oponente se lo permitió, pero cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía vivo.

—¡Misao! ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó Shiro llegando a su lado.

Misao volteó y se dio cuenta de que habían derrotado a los demás hombres dejándolos inconscientes, más no muertos.

—Estoy bien, Shiro.

Y aunque su herida punzaba un poco, realmente era nada para otras ocasiones.

—Debí matarte desde el principio, perra —le hablaba el despreciable sujeto.

Los demás llegaron a su lado.

—Ni siquiera pudiste conmigo, y aún así pretendías ir por el señor Aoshi. Eres un inepto. Yo esperaba más habilidades de todo esto. Son sólo unos imbéciles, unos ladrones ordinarios —le hizo saber Misao.

Era verdad, no esperaba que aquello fuera tan fácil.

—Jajaja, —se carcajeó—. Te aseguro que el imbécil no soy yo, preciosa —le dijo el sujeto.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Inquirió de pronto Misao.

—¿Mi nombre? ¿A estas alturas te preocupas por mi nombre? Bien, ya que me estoy muriendo te lo diré —escupió sangre y se acomodó un poco—. Soy Konmaru, Konmaru Kōbe.

No le sonaba de nada. Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que Aoshi había ido solo a buscar al tal Kira.

—Vámonos, debemos llegar a la mansión donde están las armas y lo demás. —Dijo Misao rasgando su gi y haciéndose un torniquete en el muslo.

* * *

Aoshi se había dado cuenta de aquello desde el principio.

Cuando llegó al sitio notó que habían alrededor de treinta hombres vaciando la casa, así como también el que los comandaba.

—¿Has venido a detenerme? —Preguntó el hombre de cabellera rubia cuando divisó a Aoshi en el lugar.

—Así que tú te quedas con el botín completo —comentó Aoshi.

—No pretendas saber qué es lo que pasa aquí, Aoshi Shinomori.

—Entonces explícalo —dijo Aoshi achicando los ojos.

—Está bien. Ya para qué seguir escondiéndolo si de todas formas vas a morir aquí. Resulta que llegamos aquí por casualidad, y bueno decidimos hacer unos cuantos robos y largarnos, pero, siempre un maldito pero, ¿verdad? Algunas notas nos empezaron a llegar, informándonos sobre ustedes, incluso ofrecían una enorme cantidad de dinero para que los sacáramos del camino, pero mi jefe dijo que él no le iba a limpiar el camino a nadie, que dinero a montones ya lo obtenía por sus propios medios, pero a mí me pareció que era bueno tomar la oferta, en cambio no dije nada. Así que empecé a trazar mi propio plan para convertirme en el líder, y qué mejor oportunidad que esta que ustedes me daban para concretarla. Decidí hacerle creer al jefe que mientras él los enfrentaba yo estaría allanando otro lugar solo, el jefe se tragó todo demasiado rápido ya que soy su hombre de confianza, aunque debería decir era, porque eso ya quedó en el pasado. Contraté hombres nuevos para llevarme el cargamento, y supongo que tú debes haber asesinado a mi antiguo jefe y ahora estás aquí, aunque si me dejas decirte algo, el que prácticamente hacía todo era yo, de ahí la fama de nuestra banda.

 _Supones mal, escoria._

Aoshi no dijo nada, no contaba con el hecho de alguien estaba intentando sacarlos del camino, y aunque era muy natural por todos los enemigos ganados que tenían gracias a su labor, no pensó que esta vez hubiera algo de esto implicado. Pero el punto de traición se le vino desde el momento en que lo vio en el centro de Kioto, y luego cuando no se presentó con el sujeto de la cicatriz en el ojo que efectivamente sí era el líder, no le quedó duda alguna.

Kira sacó una escopeta y apuntó a Aoshi.

—Adiós, Shinomori —dijo apuntándolo, con ademán de apretar el gatillo.

Aoshi fue veloz y sacó sus Kodachis, cuando el disparo reventó los demás hombres se dieron cuenta de la situación y naturalmente corrieron a brindarle ayuda a su jefe.

Aoshi en una danza de lucha se quitó de encima fácilmente a los insignificantes hombres, no matándolos, pero dejándolos inconscientes, entre esos los mismos que lo acompañaban por la mañana. Divisó a Kira cuando intentaba propinarle un corte, y aunque se suponía que con la prohibición del porte de espadas nadie debería de llevar una, aún habían personas haciéndolo.

El arte de espada que usaba Kira no era mediocre, aún así tenía sus debilidades. Acercándose demasiado, el hombre de cabellera rubia firmó su sentencia de muerte.

Una Kodachi impregnada de sangre, un hombre desangrado, una treintena de hombres inconscientes y un cargamento letal que se había quedado sin dueños.

¿Quién era la persona que quiso deshacerse de ellos a través de esa banda de ladrones?

* * *

Lo bueno de las cicatrices era que siempre sanaban, por más profundas que fueran. Sí, era cierto; algunas llevaban más tiempo, otras eran sencillas y se curaban de inmediato.

Misao eso lo sabía por experiencia.

Los bandidos fueron puestos bajo custodia de la ley, pues la policía se hizo cargo del resto cuando el grupo Oniwabanshū ya había hecho la parte importante. Así mismo los Takeda regresaron a su hogar, felices y agradecidos con cada Onmitsu, prueba de ello fue que cada integrante presentó su gratitud ante todos, uno por uno. Los demás nobles del lugar que habían acudido a ellos también quedaron satisfechos con el resultado. Cuando los Oniwabanshū aceptaron la misión fue por el hecho de ser protectores de la paz y su visión de justicia, al principio les pereció raro que no llamasen primero a la policía en vez de a ellos, pero finalmente entendieron que el miedo y la inseguridad de aquellas personas los hacía creer que alguien del gobierno estaba implicado en ello, así que al final terminaron aceptando.

La herida de Misao fue tratada por un médico del lugar, éste le dijo que mientras mantuviera la herida limpia y ésta no se infectase sanaría rápidamente. Fue limpiada y vendada, el doctor le dio un ungüento para que cicatrizara más rápido y no quedara tan notoria. Ella acostumbrada a aquello asintió despreocupada. Realmente no era eso lo que le inquietaba. Las golpes en las costillas no fueron graves, pero que tratara de no recibir próxima o seguidamente ese tipo de asaltos, porque ahora sólo las tenían contusionadas, pero si era atacada nuevamente en el mismo lugar podían romperse fácilmente. Eso tampoco le inquietaba, aunque sí trataría de que eso no llegara a suceder, porque en una ocasión tuvo una misión en un pueblo aledaño y el tipo al que se enfrentó era enorme, gracias a su agilidad y rapidez pudo ganar, pero no sin antes llevarse unos furiosos y dolorosos golpes que rompieron sus costillas, que menos mal luego sanaron, pero sin embargo le dolieron bastante.

La zona torácica estaba amoratada, y le dolía, además de estaba hinchada, se le recetó una bebida de hierbas que ayudaría en el proceso de recuperación. Así que cuando el doctor le indicó que no levantara objetos pesados e hiciera actividades extenuantes, sus compañeros dijeron que la harían cumplir aquello, quisiera o no.

Más tarde Aoiya se daba una conversación referente a la información que recibió Aoshi de parte Kira antes de enfrentarse.

—¿Sabes quién puede estar detrás de todo esto? —Le preguntó Misao a Okina.

Sólo estaban Misao, Okina y Aoshi mientras los demás atendían el restaurante.

El anciano de inmediato negó con la cabeza. Misao le dio una mirada a Aoshi y éste se la devolvió. Fue algo automático, pero en cuanto la mirada se volvió más profunda de lo que quería, la desvió.

—Investigaré, mientras tanto no te arriesgues con misiones que puedan llevarte una trampa. —Le dijo Aoshi a Misao.

Ella fijó su vista de nuevo en él, pero esta vez un poco molesta.

—Creo que estoy lo suficientemente acta como para lidiar con esto, señor Aoshi. No creo que debamos dejar las misiones de lado sólo porque algún imbécil está por ahí tratando de eliminarnos, si nos tiene en la mira lo único que hay que hacer es averiguar quién es y eliminar el problema de raíz. —Le habló como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Recuerda que también debes sanar tus heridas —le hizo saber su tutor.

—Ya lo sé, sanarán pronto y me pondré al día con los deberes —seguía a la defensiva.

Okina se dio cuenta de esto y decidió intervenir.

Los cambios de humor de Misao eran cada vez más extraños.

—Ambos tienen razón en parte, así que lo mejor será que trabajen en ello, juntos. Pero por ahora, Misao, debes descansar —al decir la parte final Misao quería objetar, pero realmente tenía sentido lo que dijo el anciano.

—Entonces yo comenzaré en ello —dijo Aoshi sin afirmar o negar la propuesta.

* * *

 _Cuando Misao y los demás llegaron a la mansión donde residían los criminales, no les pareció extraño encontrarse con aquella escena, pues Aoshi solo, podía incluso acabar con grandes luchadores de diferentes artes sin miramientos._

 _Aoshi limpió la kodachi con la manga de su traje y guardó ambas. Se acercó a sus compañeros y se fijó en que estaban un poco golpeados pero nada grave, pero aún así no le pasó desapercibida la herida que llevaba Misao en el muslo. La sangre había manchado el pedazo de tela que ella usó para vendarla._

— _Hay noticias. —Dijo sin dar indicios a qué se refería—. Debes que tratar esa herida —prosiguió acercándose a Misao._

 _Ella retrocedió y se cruzó de brazos._

 _Sus compañeros veían aquella escena con desconcierto después de haber visto a Misao tantas veces en el pasado tratando de llamar la mínima atención del pelinegro, y en cambio ahora parecía querer alejarse de él cada segundo._

— _Estoy bien, no es nada grave. —Dijo a la defensiva._

 _Y en su cabeza corrían pensamientos, cavilaciones que le hicieron ver aquello de manera errónea._

 _ _Seguro que está molesto porque me dejó sola y me han herido, y por lo tanto me he de ver débil siendo la líder. pensó__

 _Él no dijo más nada sobre eso, pero entonces se dispuso a darles un adelanto de lo que le habló Kira, y naturalmente ellos se sorprendieron._

 _Al llegar les reveló todo._

* * *

—Me parece bien, Aoshi. Ahora por favor te pido que me dejes a solas con Misao —dijo Okina a lo que Misao se extrañó.

Aoshi obedeció y salió de la habitación.

El té que se les había servido al principio se había acabado, y tal vez fuera por la adrenalina de la noche anterior, porque su sistema se sentía distinto, con ganas de golpear algo, con ganas de desquitarse haciendo algo.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Misao? —cuestionó el anciano.

La reacción de Misao fue genuina.

—No entiendo de qué hablas, Jiya. —Respondió extrañada.

El anciano notó que era cierto y continuó.

—Creo que me entendiste mal la última vez que hablamos, Misao. He notado que estás evasiva y hasta agresiva con Aoshi. ¿Tiene que ver eso con lo que te dije? En ningún momento quise que te lo tomaras de esta forma en que te estás mostrando, sabes perfectamente que yo sólo deseo tu bienestar.

—No es así. Yo... sé qué fue realmente lo que me dijiste, esto no es por ello. Es por mí, es porque me di cuenta de que ya es hora de seguir adelante. Sé que te dije que yo seguiría amándolo, y no mentí, pero tomé una decisión y no creo poder desistir, no puedo desistir de ella.

Okina suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, luego con paciencia y la sabiduría que le daban los años dijo:

—Ay. niña, escucha con atención: el corazón es una parte vital para nosotros los humanos, en él se guardan sentimientos y emociones que pueden darnos felicidad, pero también destruirnos. El tuyo siempre ha sido bueno, comprensivo y valiente, no lo llenes de oscuridad sólo porque te sientes de esa forma, como si no fueras amada. Eres amada, sólo que de distintas formas, sé que no completa lo que en verdad tú quieres, pero no puedo hacer algo para cambiarlo, no está en mis manos aunque realmente anhelo que seas feliz y encuentres a alguien.

—Mi corazón no se está volviendo oscuro... bueno sé que últimamente he estado comportándome... rara. Pero no es eso, Okina. Te lo juro —le explicó tratando de hacerle entender pero no explicando como tal qué era lo que pasaba.

—Bueno, medita las cosas. Ve al templo en algún momento, puede ayudar a aclararte —Fue lo que dijo Okina finalmente.

Ella asintió y salió de ahí.

Okina al quedarse solo murmuró: —Jóvenes testarudos.

Misao entró a la cocina y Shiro y Omasu discutían por una receta que intentaban para el restaurante, sin embargo no se ponían completamente de acuerdo. Kuro atendía la clientela y con ayuda Okon. Ella estaría ayudando, pero ellos le dijeron que no la dejarían hacer nada.

Se quedó viéndolos un momento y entonces decidió ir en ese instante y poner en práctica lo que le aconsejó Okina.

Salió del Aoiya para adentrarse en el templo.

Al principio fue muy difícil poder concentrarse, todo tipo de ideas y conversaciones consigo misma no la dejaban hacer lo que realmente fue a conseguir. Luego se dejó ir, su mente se quedó en blanco por un largo rato, hasta que imágenes desde su corta edad empezaron a aparecer. Era imposible no encontrarse primero con Aoshi en cada una de ellas; eso le provocó varias emociones, desde felicidad y gratitud hasta llegar a un profundo deseo, el deseo de ser amada. Y fue entonces cuando volvió a desconcentrarse. Se sentía molesta, molesta consigo misma por no poder ganarle a ese sentimiento visceral que sentía. Realmente ella no quería olvidarlo o erradicarlo, tan sólo quería controlarlo.

Aquello era tan confuso, abrió los ojos y suspiró frustrada. Hizo una reverencia en respeto y salió de allí peor de lo que entró.

La pobre muchacha se debatía en una lucha consigo misma, en una lucha contra algo más fuerte que ella.

* * *

 _«Nuestras ilusiones no tienen límites; probamos mil veces la amargura del cáliz , y sin embargo, volvemos a arrimar nuestros labios a su borde.»_

 **René de Chateaubriand**

* * *

¡Hey!

La verdad, pues sentí que este fanfic necesitaba una edición inmediata. He recopilado los 8 capítulos en un Two-shot; cuatro y cuatro.

Creo que ha quedado un poquito mejor, porque estaba un poco inconforme con el primer posteo, y como ya está listo, les daré tiempo de leer y luego subiré el otro.

Infinitas gracias por leer.

Saludos,

Gene.


	2. Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencias aplicadas.

* * *

 _«_ _Cuando la situación es adversa y la esperanza poca, las determinaciones drásticas son las más seguras_. _»_

 **Tito Livio**

* * *

 **Decisiones**

Аoshi se fue a investigar para tratar de reunir la mayor información sobre el aniquilamiento que pretendían darle a él y su grupo.

Llegando al lugar correcto y oyendo claramente una conversación privada y de alto grado, empezó a recabar.

El pasado volvía nuevamente. Pero antes de actuar necesitaba cerciorarse y averiguar más.

Después de haber reunido lo que en día pocos podían hacer regresó al Aoiya, era ya de noche, por lo que cuando llegó era hora de cenar.

Y como rutinariamente solían hacer, una cena para todos le aguardaba. Al entrar al lugar era como si lo esperasen, y él tan escaso de palabras como siempre se fue directo a lavar las manos cuando Okon le dijo que ya iban empezar y debía asearse. Se daría un baño antes de acostarse.

Cuando se sumó a los demás éstos conversaban incesantes. Okina les veía con semblante feliz al mirarlos, pero en su mirada se denotaba que algo le fastidiaba la cabeza. Por otro lado Misao comía sus alimentos prestando atención a los cuentos de Shiro. Esa noche no hablaron sobre misiones y lo del atentado que se les pretendió dar, fue como antes.

Luego de la cena las mujeres retiraron los tazones y fueron a fregar. Shiro y Kuro se turnaron para bañarse, Okina se quedó un rato pensando en lo que sucedía recientemente.

Misao se retiró ella y las otra mujeres hace ya rato que se habían bañado. Fue entonces cuando Aoshi salió tras ella para hablar, cosa que no sería nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que él no era muy fanático de los diálogos extensos.

Misao ni siquiera se había cambiado su traje de siempre por una ropa de dormir cuando alguien tocó su shōji.

—Adelante. —tal vez era Omasu o Okon, imaginó.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el mismo hombre a quien intentaba evadir era el que entraba.

—Señor Aoshi... —susurró.

Ella estaba en el futón y Aoshi se sentó a frente de ella. No podía huir.

—Tenemos que hablar —aquello no era una pregunta.

El hombre iba tan directo y sin anestesia como siempre.

—¿Sobre qué? —Inquirió recelosa.

—Sobre tu extraña actitud últimamente, y también sobre tus cuidados. —Explicó.

—¿Qué problema hay con mi actitud? —Quiso saber. Que ella supiera él nunca le prestaba atención, era una mala broma que ahora que intentaba lo contrario, ahora él viniera con eso.

—Estás actuando raro, me esquivas. Cuando hablamos apenas si puedes sostenerme la mirada. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. Ya se lo dije antes. No sucede nada. —Respondía tozudamente negándose a decirle la verdad. Aquello era doloroso para ella.

—¿Nada? Te encanta parlotear, y de buenas a primeras es como si te hubieses cansado. No creo que esto sea nada, teniendo en cuenta que la situación es conmigo.¿Te arrepientes de haberme traído de vuelta? ¿Es por lo que pasó antes y después de irme? —Cuestionó al no saber qué era realmente lo que sucedía y llevaba a cabo las preguntas que su mente le llevó pensar.

Aquello sorprendió a Misao, ella no se arrepentía de nada de eso. Además nunca le guardó rencor por lo que ocurrió en el pasado, sólo quería que volviera.

—¿Qué? ¡No! yo... —Empezó a negar.

Pero en ese momento llamó Okon en el shōji diciéndole desde afuera: —¡Misao vengo a ponerte el ungüento antes que te duermas!

Aoshi se levantó antes que Misao siguiera, deslizó el shōji y Okon entró captando el ambiente tensionado que había ahí dentro. Aoshi salió sin decir nada.

Okon se acercó a Misao y traía el ungüento consigo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Le preguntó Okon sentándose a su la lado.

—Nada —seguía hermética.

Misao empezó a quitarse las prendas, hasta que quedó semidesnuda con sólo unas vendas tapando sus pequeños senos.

Okon le ayudo a retirarse las vendas para que no se lastimase al tiempo en que seguía hablando.

—Misao, cuando entré el lugar parecía una nube gris a punto de estallar —dijo utilizando aquella metáfora.

Los senos de la chica quedaron expuestos para poder aplicarle el ungüento.

—Es que ya no quiero seguir así...yo... —Empezó a abrirse, ya no aguantaba.

Pero se detuvo.

—¿Tú qué, Misao? Estás muy rara últimamente, pasas de callada a parlanchina de un momento a otro y viceversa. Además, es como si no quisieras cruzarte a Aoshi. ¿Qué eso que te tiene tan mal?

Misao no aguantó más y le confesó todo a Okon, la mujer de mayor edad fue untándole la crema curativa mientras escuchaba. Delicadamente la extendió por toda la parte afectada y se dio cuenta que las heridas exteriores de Misao no eran tan profundas y dolientes como las que llevaba dentro.

Para una niña que había perdido a sus padres tan pequeña, que fue criada por otro niño y luego dejada a una edad tan complicada, sumándole a ello todo lo que vivió después y el hecho de estar enamorada de la persona que le enseñó lo primordial de la vida y la inició como ninja, era algo fuerte.

Cuando Misao terminó de contarle, estaba recostada hipando. Okon le buscó una Yukata y se la puso como a una hermana menor, le soltó la trenza y con los dedos le peinó hasta recogerle la hermosa cabellera a un lado. Cuando estuvo lista empezó a decirle:

—Verás Misao, se puede decir que tú eres la persona más importante de este lugar, mejor dicho lo eres. Todos nosotros nos preocupamos por ti, incluso Aoshi quien es ya sabes... tan distante. Eres la única que ha podido contra esa coraza que lleva el hombre, él se preocupa, si tú te mueves, él se mueve, quizá no se note mucho porque siempre está de misión o no lo diga con palabras, pero ese hombre te aprecia mucho. Para mí eres como mi hermana pequeña, por no decir de Omasu, Shiro y Kuro quienes te adoran. Y Okina, ¿sabes lo importante qué eres para él? Eres la luz de sus ojos, Misao. Te preguntarás a dónde voy con todo esto, y es que yo creo todo el problema reside en la comunicación, es el punto de partida. Tú sabes que nosotros te amamos porque te lo hemos dicho, así como también es demasiado notable el _amor_ que sientes hacia Aoshi, excepto para él pareciese, ¿pero alguna vez se lo has preguntado? ¿Algunas vez le has dicho que lo aprecias más que sólo como tu tutor? ¿No, verdad? —Misao negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces cómo pretendes que todo esto llegue algo si no hay nadie que dé el primer paso?

Misao se quedó pensando en aquello y dejó de lloriquear.

No dijo nada, pero sí le dio cierta paz.

—Eres una mujer fuerte, has pasado a través de cosas que una chica como tú no debió y sin embargo así fue. Y aquí estás: la líder de los Onmitsu, una mujer. Si te arriesgaste por él para traerlo de vuelta, creo que puedes intentar al menos saber si él siente algo más por ti.

Y así Okon salió de la habitación.

Misao se puso a pensar en ello, pero le daba miedo ser rechazada.

Por otro lado Aoshi se sentía extraño, nunca pensó que al menor indicio de alejamiento por parte de Misao le hiriera tanto. Gracias a ella había recobrado el buen camino, y aunque fue Kenshin quien lo convenció de ello; fue realmente la tenacidad de Misao por traerlo de vuelta lo hizo que fuera un hecho. Gracias a ella tenía una familia, ella nunca le recriminaba lo que sucedió, fue por ello que pensó en las preguntas que le hizo. Porque pensó que se había guardado aquello y ahora ya no lo soportaba. Aoshi estaba equivocado, pero no sólo eso, estaba cegado, empecinado a no ver lo que tenía en frente. Aunque finalmente empezaba a dar indicios de que de alguna manera, Misao no le era indiferente, en el sentido que, cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba esquivándolo y tratando de alejarse por todos los medios, algo su interior dolía, algo en él decaía.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y Misao mejorando, Aoshi salía a recabar más y más información, el Aoiya recibía la constante clientela de siempre por lo que las tareas de los demás estaban completamente activas. Okina se fijaba en que Misao todavía albergaba dudas y miedos, pero se veía mucho mejor y se comportaba más normal.

Misao aún no lograba hablar con Aoshi, pensaba estar repuesta y que las cosas se asentaran para ello.

La cicatriz del muslo sanó por completo y casi ni se notaba. Además Misao guardaba otras de tanto trepar árboles y andar saltando de aquí y allá desde que era una chiquilla. Las costillas estaban mejor, el médico fue a verla y le dijo que habían sanado por completo, pero que por favor evitara el hecho de nuevo. Aunque el médico sabía de la labor de la chica, no era barrera para un sermón típico de un viejecillo que conocía la jerga médica.

Y como Misao ya estaba lista para volver a la acción, Aoshi al fin decidió decirles todo lo que averiguó.

En la cena que estaban teniendo fue cuando éste destapó el misterio:

—Kamatari Honjō ha escapado. El gobierno está tratando esto en secreto porque al parecer Honjō intenta reunir a algunos de sus ex compañeros para vengarse. No se sabe su ubicación, así como tampoco el hecho de quién puede estar implicado en el escape, las investigaciones se están dando, pero a paso de tortuga cada avance.

—Y si Kamatari Honjō ha escapado eso quiere decir que viene en busca de venganza —Comentó Misao pensativa.

Okina asintió y los demás empezaron a preguntarse muchas cosas dentro sí mismos.

—¿Fue entonces quien le envió el mensaje a los bandidos de Okinawa para que nos eliminara? —Preguntó Shiro.

—Eso no está claro, pero parece que había conexión en ello —respondió Aoshi.

—¿No se supone que vaya por Kaoru también? Sé que ambas le derrotamos, pero creo que debe enterarse por si va primero hacia ella y Kenshin .—Puntualizó Misao.

Shinomori le aclaró su duda.

—Primero quiere ver hecho cenizas el Aoiya. Saitō Hajime está al tanto del asunto, e imagino que debe haber puesto en alerta a los demás en Tokio. No querían que la información se filtrase hacia nosotros porque alertaríamos a Honjō.

—¿Y se supone que nos dejarían fuera de esto estando involucrados de manera directa? —Preguntó Misao molesta por aquello.

—Al parecer era lo que pretendían. —Dijo Aoshi cruzado de brazos.

—¿Qué se hará entonces? —Preguntó Okina mirando a Misao.

—Lo que siempre hacemos, enfrentarnos a esto.

* * *

De ocho mil setecientos sesenta horas que habían en el año, un millón de oportunidades para que alguien se hiriese de algún modo habían, porque si marcas le quedaban y se disgustaba al verlas era algo normal en esa persona. Si la cicatriz se volvía abrir y sangraba de nuevo, era porque no aprendió nada; lo bueno de errar era que naturalmente se podía volver a intentar y si esa vez realmente se acertaba, caminaría, trotaría y correría.

Misao había decidido enfrentar su miedo cuanto antes, un aquí y ahora literalmente.

Dos pocillos que habían estado llenos de té, una mesita en el medio, su corazón palpitando mucho más rápido de lo normal para sólo estar sentada y la conversación más importante de toda su vida tenía expectante a su mentor.

—Se preguntará el porqué lo cité a esta... plática —comenzó Misao después de haber exhalado el miedo.

Aoshi como siempre se mantuvo sereno, y con un ademán casi imperceptible la instó a seguir:

»Verá, señor Aoshi, usted quería que hablásemos. De hecho me lo impuso aunque yo no quería, pero nunca se terminó lo que comenzamos, así que esperé a sanar mis heridas para poder entablar esta conversación y dejar el asunto zanjado de una vez. Ah, también para aclarar algunas cosas, que creo que, mi actitud en estas últimas semanas le llevaron a creer cosas que no eran, ¿quiere decir algo antes? —Preguntó ella.

—No, deseo escucharte primero. —Hizo saber de forma clara el ninja.

Misao asintió y empezó a hablar de nuevo: —Empezaré por el principio, de veras me refiero al principio: cuando era niña y lo veía eso bastaba para hacerme feliz. En realidad el tenerlos a todos, pero sobre todo a usted, no sé cómo explicarlo sin que parezca un tontería, pues realmente es lo que fue. Usted me crió, y de hecho eso nunca me llevó a verlo como a un padre, o un hermano. Jamás lo vi así, aunque para ese entonces el ser tan inocente y con la límitada comprensión de niñez, no me dejaba entender por completo qué era lo que sentía, sin embargo, poco a poco ello iba creciendo. Mi admiración y empatía por usted no hacían más que aumentar, el hecho de que se hiciera cargo de mí, sin siquiera ser realmente su obligación lo consolidó aún más. Más tarde, cuando usted se marchó, un dolor rodeó mi pecho hasta alcanzar mi corazón, y creáme, yo quiero mucho a Okina, pero algo se había desprendido de mí, algo me faltaba. No había reproches, no buscaba un reclamo por lo sucedido, sólo quería que usted volviera, y sé que soy muy terca cuando algo se mete en la cabeza —sonrió algo melancólica—, así que, decidí ampliar lo que usted me enseñó para hacerlo entrar en razón y que volviera. Usted conoce el resto y es por eso que aquí estamos, pero, se ha preguntado realmente qué es eso tan grande que me llevó a buscarlo sin cesar y traerlo de vuelta. No es algo difícil de adivinar, así como tampoco de no darse cuenta, pero al parecer, usted, ni siquiera lo nota.

Aoshi había prestado atención a cada palabra, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo sabía; pero no quería aceptarlo, sinceramente pensaba era parte de la personalidad y la inmadurez de su pupila parlanchina. En cambio, resultó que ella en ciertos aspectos era mucho más madura que él para su corta edad, y sin importar lo duro que fuera luchó con todo para traerlo de vuelta; sin reproches.

—No estoy para nada arrepentida, señor Aoshi —Continuó—. De hecho es algo de lo que nunca estaré, seguí mi corazón, y le pido disculpas si lo ofendí con mi actitud últimamente, no era eso lo que pretendía. Creo que estoy siendo una piedra en su zapato que lo molesta con mis tonterías, pero usted sabe cómo me pongo a veces, así que, ¿podría preguntarle algo? Porque a pesar de estar muy feliz por haberlo traído de vuelta creo no consideré lo más importante.

Él intuía qué era lo que venía y asintió sin aún decirle palabra alguna.

—Gracias, ¿se siente usted bien estando acá con nosotros? —Preguntó Misao—. Lo siento, dije que sería una pregunta, pero creo que no soy muy específica. ¿Realmente es su voluntad estar con nosotros, o es sólo fruto de acorralarlo hasta hacerlo volver?

Esta vez el ninja iba hacer un uso extenso de su voz.

—Te estás equivocando si eso es lo que piensas, Misao —protestó traspasándola con la mirada, su voz fría y grave—. De hecho me abriste los ojos, me hiciste ver que estaba actuando erróneamente y me hiciste volver al camino correcto; e incluso me has dado una familia. Sé que soy muy... callado, pero es parte de lo que soy, sé que es mi culpa que llegaras a esa conclusión, pero no es así. No voy a mentirte, pensé que con el tiempo cambiarías de parecer y centrarías tu atención en alguien más, te debo mucho y aún así ni siquiera he tenido el valor de agradecértelo con palabras, así que no te equivoques; porque no eres una piedra en mi zapato, todo lo que he hecho y hago es por mi libre albedrío.

—¿Entonces no está arrepentido de haber vuelto? —preguntó ella para estar segura.

Él se levantó y llegó a su lado, perforándola con sus ojos azules, respondió: —Nunca, ni por un sólo momento. Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es de no habértelo hecho saber, Misao. Soy testarudo y ciertamente un poco imbécil. Hubiese sido un cobarde si no hubiera regresado darles cara, darte cara.

—Pues creo que el tener miedo no nos hace cobardes, sólo más humanos. —Dijo de pronto.

Aquello iba para ella misma, y sin embargo, justo ahora era que lo entendía.

—Misao.

Ella le miró: —¿Sí?

—No puedo —le dijo.

Ella sabía a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

—No soy bueno para ti —objetó.

Excusa tan endeble.

—¿Quién lo dice? Creo que eso lo puedo decidir yo.

Él apretó una mano.

—Te dejé una vez.

—Y volvió.

—Soy tu tutor.

—Pero no mi padre.

—Somos muy diferentes.

—Y aún así tenemos nuestras similitudes. Pero yo no busco otro yo.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas, entonces?

—De hecho ya lo hallé.

Se acercó a él, posó su mano derecha en su mejilla. El rostro de él estaba frío e hizo contraste con su cálida mano.

—¿Qué tal si te equivocas?

—¿Qué tal si no?

—No...

—Shh, no más excusas,señor Aoshi, es muy malo dándolas —y lo besó.

Inexperto, directo y sin vacilación.

Al principio, Aoshi estaba reacio a ceder, y sin embargo poco a poco fue aceptándolo, profundizándolo. Se hizo cargo de la situación y tomó el mando, guiando a Misao, cada caricia era dada con firmeza pero suave, lento, y Misao quería más. Se acercó a él y el beso cambió; más intenso, húmedo y estimulante.

Un grito en el pasillo llegó hasta los oídos de Aoshi, quien rompió el beso, y Misao aún en la nubosidad del apasionante y tan anhelado beso quedó ensimismada sin siquiera haber escuchado a Okon y a Omasu, seguramente discutiendo con los otros muchachos algo acerca del restaurante.

* * *

La noche pasada Misao no podía conciliar el sueño de tanto recordar el beso que había compartido con Aoshi, y aunque luego él no dijo nada más ni intentó uno nuevo, se alegraba tanto de que él le correspondiera.

Aoshi había salido en busca de más información, no habían vuelto a hablar, pero los demás notaron que algo había ocurrido para que Misao estuviese tan alegre y cantarina, además de parlanchina. Aoshi estoico y mucho más prudente ni siquiera daba indicios de que algo había sucedido, pero sucedió, y se sentía extraño, pero conscientemente le había gustado, y dentro de sí mismo sabía que deseaba más.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, y para cuando se reunieron hablaron sobre los asuntos sobre Kamatari, aún así todavía nada, además tampoco habían sido atacados o advertidos, y esa noche Aoshi se fue de pesquisa, temiendo que el estar cerca de Misao lo llevase a cometer una estupidez.

Regresó casi al amanecer y todos dentro estaban a punto despertar, excepto por Misao, que se restregaba el cerebro intentando comprenderlo, sinceramente no sabía qué esperar. Aoshi de pronto fue muy abierto, dejándole claro que quería estar allí, no obstante también le dio a entender que sabía que lo amaba y aún así no claro qué era lo que él sentía por ella, y también estaba el beso. Si seguía así iba andar con malestares de insomnio de tanto pensar, pero ella de naturaleza indagadora e intranquila, nunca podía estar quieta y hacerlo costaba demasiado.

Cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de dormir un ratito pero no pudo, así que se levantó y salió al patio, se sentó con las piernas hacia afuera que quedaban en alto por unos escaloncitos lo que le dejó poner su codo en sus rodillas y su mano derecha apoyada contra su mejilla advirtiendo el amanecer, sin darse cuenta Aoshi venía y ya la había divisado desde salió.

Tan ensimismada estaba y sintiendo ya los efectos de la trasnochada, que no advirtió cuando Aoshi se acercaba, hasta que estuvo a escasa distancia de ella mirándola de forma desaprobadora.

—¿Qué haces fuera, Misao? —No le pasó desapercibido el hecho que el yukata estaba entreabierto y seguramente ella ni lo había notado.

Una piel mucho más clara se asomaba por los bordes.

Ella lo miró sorprendida porque no sabía que había salido.

—Y-yo... no sabía que estaba fuera —dijo en cambio.

—No fue eso lo que te pregunté —advirtió llegando al frente de ella quien permanecía sentada pero ahora con los brazos a cada lado.

Esta vez se lo quedó mirando, tal vez perdida en sus pensamientos y sin responder. Aoshi cerró los ojos por un instante con un ademán impropio de él y suspiró de cansancio efimeramente. Se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara desconcertándola, sus manos fueron hasta el yukata acomodándolo. Aquello sin duda hizo que el corazón de Misao empezara a latir con fuerza, sus ojos se encontraron fuego y hielo chocando.

—No deberías salir así afuera, Misao —dijo él empezando a alejarse.

Pero ella lo detuvo colocando sus pequeñas manos alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Señor Aoshi..., ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó enigmáticamente.

Aquello lo tomó con la guardia baja, la vio tan frágil y pequeña ante él que respondió con sinceridad: —No lo sé, Misao. Es difícil.

Trató de suavizar su voz pero tantos años de costumbre hicieron que aquello sonara de la misma forma glacial como normalmente hacía.

—Porque es usted muy terco —dijo la chica llevando una mano al rostro de él.

Él no dijo nada, y como no se alejó, ella siguió y aprovechó para acariciar su cabello con la otra. Era tan suave como imaginaba. Aoshi casi sucumbió a cerrar los ojos y restregarse contra ella en busca de más mimos. Se quedó ahí inmóvil tan sólo dejándola hacer, ella acarició su rostro y luego se fue acercando más, un beso no se hizo esperar, pero aquel aterrizó en la frente del hombre, un acto tan íntimo como si la hubiese dejado verlo desnudo. Luego ella guió la cabeza de él acunándolo en su pecho plano. Él ya estaba cansado de tanto luchar contra aquello, llevaba años haciéndolo, así que se quedó así un momento, escuchando los latidos regulares de la chica y recordando sus palabras: « _De hecho ya lo halle»_ —. Y las palabras resonaron en él haciendo estragos y deshelando cada vez.

De pronto sintió como el pulso de Misao empezaba a acelerarse, pues se había movido sin notarlo hacia su cuello; cuando la frase resonó en su mente, pero no se detuvo y por primera vez fue él quien la buscó, reclamando su boca.

Se acomodó mejor ajustando sus cuerpos para poder besarla mejor, y cuando ella posó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza devolviendo con fervor, supo que estaba en casa, verdaderamente en casa.

Aoshi y Misao aún permanecían a fuera. Sentados uno al lado del otro, pero el acercamiento era innegable; el muro de hielo desheló como nunca antes.

Aoshi le había dicho que tenían que entrar, pero ella le pidió que por favor se quedasen un rato más, un pequeño momento.

La cabeza de Misao reposaba en el hombro de Aoshi, era algo tan diferente poder experimentar; aquello era cálido y la hacía feliz. Bajó la mirada y detectó la mano izquierda de Aoshi en su regazo ya que lo otra se encontraba posada en el pequeño espacio entre ambos.

Sus manos eran mucho más grandes que las de ella, pero cuando metió su mano derecha entre la de él y éstas estuvieron palma con palma le dio la impresión de se asemejaban mucho a como ellos solían verse. Y cuando las entrelazó encajaron perfectamente.

De pronto Misao recordó que Aoshi venía de afuera.

—¿Encontró alguna pista referente a Kamatari Honjō? —lo miró a la cara encontrando un deje de molestia. (Algo nada fácil de leer teniendo en cuenta las pocas expresiones que éste daba).

Él dio un ligero apretón a la mano Misao.

—Según lo que he averiguado y lo que creo, ese sujeto no pudo haber escapado a no ser que haya obtenido la ayuda de Chō Sawagejou.

—¡Pero Chō está trabajando con Saitō! Él se daría cuenta...

—No le hallo otra lógica. Nadie más podría ayudarlo. Hajime tuvo que haber llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, además él y Sawagejou no estaban juntos cuando ocurrió la fuga.

—¿Por qué demonios Chō Sawagejou haría eso? No creo que busque venganza, ha tenido miles de oportunidades durante todo este tiempo.

—No creo que Sawagejou esté interesado en ese tipo de cosas. Su trabajo en los últimos años como agente del gobierno ha sido más que limpio. Es por eso que creo que Hajime intenta dar con el asunto y resolverlo lo antes posible.

—¿Entonces, a pesar de que lo ayudó a escapar no está involucrado en los ataques? —preguntó la chica cavilando el asunto dentro de sí e intentando llegar a algo.

Aoshi negó en un cabeceo.

—Claro... sólo lo hizo por... —finalmente llegaba a algo.

* * *

Más tarde, se encontraban todos desayunando —gracias a Misao y Omasu quienes habían hecho juntas el desayuno—. Misao no volvió a recostarse en su futón sabiendo ya que sería un error acostarse a dormir una hora ya que luego se encontraría con dolor de cabeza, o en el mayor de los casos: sin querer levantarse.

La hora de la comida transcurrió con normalidad, pero no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que cuando los demás se levantaron Misao y Aoshi ya estaban despiertos. Inclusive Okina le había hecho señas a Okon cuando ésta pasó por su lado sonriendo al verlos. Aoshi y Misao los pusieron al tanto sobre el asunto de Kamatari. Por lo que los ninjas, al no tener una localización exacta del mismo estarían muy alerta por cualquier ataque que quisiera darse por sorpresa.

Después de eso se dio paso a la apertura del restaurante y por ende los chicos estarían ocupados, a excepción de Aoshi y Okina quienes todavía seguían conversando.

—Entonces, finalmente lo ha logrado —comentó el viejecillo sabiendo que aquel captaría la cosa.

Aoshi estaba de brazos cruzados viendo disimuladamente a su pupila entregar una orden. Le dio una mirada normalmente gélida a Okina y no dijo nada.

»Algunas veces estuve a punto de zarandearte para que la tomases más en serio —siguió el más viejo de los Oniwabanshū—. No te niego que está más loca que una cabra, pero es de naturaleza apasionada. Una mariposa sin dueño. Porque aunque te ame como lo hace, seguirá haciendo lo que le venga en gana y tú lo sabes. En su momento llegué a creer que no llegaríamos hasta este punto, y una vez más ella nos ha demostrado que puede hacer cosas que ningún otro lograría ni siquiera con una mente tan ágil.

Aoshi le dio otra mirada a la chica en alusión, y ésta atiborraba con miles de palabras al cliente que atendía.

Cierto, estaba loca. Y aunque su sentido de cordura no estuviese del todo sano no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que con todos sus arrebatos no era estúpida. Confiada en que podía cambiar a todo el mundo sí, pero de estúpida no podía calificarla cuando a lo largo de los años había logrado cosas que ni él mismo con toda su astucia podría. Cosa que le recordó unas palabras que Kenshin alguna vez le había dicho: «No la subestimes, es más de lo que ves a simple vista». Y cómo tenía razón. Pero con su testarudez y estoica manera, intentó acallar el hecho.

»Me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que no puedo dejarla en mejores manos. —Concluyó el viejo.

Aoshi seguía sin decir palabra alguna, aunque para su adentros maquinando cada detalle como siempre.

—Aunque la hemos criado, ha sido ella quien nos ha dado una lección irrefutable. —fue lo único que comentó.

Okina sonrió sabiendo que tenía razón.

Al otro lado de la cocina Okon y Omasu no perdían el tiempo comentando lo que a simple vista se notaba entre Misao y Aoshi, por su puesto trabajando al mismo tiempo. Cuando Misao apareció llevando una nueva orden, la mujeres aprovecharon para sacar algo de información, y la chica tan vivaz de palabras no dudó hacerles saber que estaba feliz porque al fin su queridísimo Aoshi le había correspondido. Así que Misao estuvo de regreso a entregar las órdenes ya que Shiro y Kuro estaban limpiando las habitaciones de la posada.

* * *

Era muy noche cuando Misao despertó de golpe sintiendo un pequeño ruido. Puesto que con las labores del restaurante y sin dejar de lado que no había dormido nada, sencillamente había sucumbido al cansancio, naturalmente. Sus amigos la encontraron dormitando por la tarde en la cocina. Parada sobre sí misma de manera cómica como tan sólo ella podía. Así que se dispusieron a llevarla a su habitación para que pudiese descansar.

El sonido de una puerta corrediza abriéndose sobre la noche era un sonido que su ágil oído no pasaba por alto.

¿Sería el señor Aoshi? No, qué va, aquello no iba con él.

Con la agilidad de una comadreja se levantó sin hacer el mayor ruido posible. Todavía llevaba sus ropas de labor.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras por lo que sólo los rayos de luz de luna daban una pequeñísima claridad. Se puso al lado del shōji, cosa que cuando éste se abriera ella quedara sin verse.

Escuchó pasos acercándose.

¿Dónde demonios se encontraban sus amigos y su señor Aoshi? Porque el instinto le decía que aquel que intentaba hacer lo que fuera a pasos sigilosos no era precisamente uno de ellos.

Expectante, se mantuvo en el lugar. Los pasos se detuvieron ante la puerta, con suma lentitud fue corrida, la sombra de un cuerpo se hizo presente. A paso decidido aquel invasor cruzó hacia el cuarto. Se encaminó hasta llegar hasta el futón que para cuando divisó que estaba vació de algún cuerpo fue demasiado tarde para detener el ataque de la Okashira.

Misao con su cuerpo flexible logró tumbarle al suelo. Pero el invasor contaba con mucha fuerza, así que tampoco fue una tarea algo sencilla.

—¿Quién eres, y qué es lo que quieres? —Le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Una vieja amiga que ha venido a aniquilarte —fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Reconoció aquella voz de inmediato y con aquello su cerebro hizo conexión con su vista identificando de inmediato quién era.

—¿Por qué haces esto? No te llevará a nada —dijo forcejeando.

—Porque ustedes me lo quitaron todo, y aunque sólo seas tú, alguien tiene que pagar.

Había rencor en las palabras.

—Tu amigo sólo te soltó para que fueses libre y te labraras otra vida —le hizo tratar de ver.

Rodaron por el suelo, quedando Misao arriba bloqueándole las piernas con las suyas y enjaulando sus muñecas.

Estaban cara a cara.

—¡¿Qué vida puedo tener después de aquello?! —Había desesperación y melancolía en lo dicho—. Ustedes... tú... ¡Me arrebataron todo lo que quería! ¡Para lo que servía!

Puso a Misao sobre su su espalda en un rápido movimiento. Misao pesaba poco, casi nada.

—Tan sólo te utilizaba, ese hombre tan malvado no te quería...

—¡Cállate...! —Sacó una especie de daga para clavarla en la chica.

Una fuerza salida de pronto, arrancó a Kamatari de encima de Misao. Un Aoshi amenazante, hielo templado tal cual. Con una Kodachi rodeando su garganta.

El arma filosa que pretendía dañar Misao cayó en suelo.

Enseguida llegaron los demás quienes al parecer por fin habían escuchado aquel lío.

—Espere, señor Aoshi, no le mate, por favor.

Aoshi no podía entender el porqué de aquella petición. Y aún así, a regañadientes la cumplió.

—¿Estás bien, Misao? —Preguntó Okon llegando a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen.

El resto de igual modo se acercó a comprobar que así fuera. Okina le hizo señas a Aoshi para sacar al intruso de allí.

* * *

Luego se supo que tanto Aoshi como Okina estaba teniendo un encuentro con Saitō y el mismo Chō. Aoshi comprobó que sus conjeturas lograron ser ciertas. Y que fue el mismo ex miembro del Juppon Gatana en un arranque lastimero —bastante inusual, pero no imposible—, que había dejado libre a Kamatari. Él mismo lo hizo saber viéndose muy despreocupado ante aquello. Saitō detalló que ya se lo esperaba dado al enlace de su oficial con el asunto. Pretendían resolver cualquier inconveniente que se suscitase debido a la liberación de Honjō, pero algunos otros oficiales habían estado dando falsos testimonios de lo sucedido y Kamatari estaba muy bien escondido. Kamatari no había quedado muy cuerdo debido su desenlace final. Así que nuevamente fue puesto tras la rejas, esta vez en lugar especial.

Misao había sentido pena por Kamatari, por eso le había pedido a Aoshi que no lo matase.

Después de aquellos acontecimientos y para aliviar los ánimos llegó una carta de Kaoru donde los invitaba al cumpleaños de su hijito Kenji. Que para ser más exactos sería dentro de una semana. Misao recordaba que la última vez que había estado en el dōjo Kamiya toda la atención se la llevaba aquel pequeño de mejillas regordetas, ojos azules y cabello rojizo. Así que ya contaba los días para ver a sus amigos de nuevo y sobre todo para contarle a Kaoru sus últimas hazañas.

* * *

Misao entró a la bañera con pasos revoltosos y pensamientos enérgicos. Si bien ella y Aoshi ahora estaban algo como juntos, tampoco es que fuera un tema del que la mayoría pudiese divisar, debido a la prudencia de éste.

Pero eso no la detenía para soñar dormida y también despierta sobre cómo sería su señor Aoshi debajo de todas esas capas de ropa. De sólo pensarlo se ruborizó, cosa que con el agua caliente era aún más espeso en aquellas mejillas níveas.

Aprovechó para lavar su cabello, que en momentos como aquel dudaba de mantenerlo tan largo debido a todo el trabajo que daba lavarlo. Tarareando una canción que siempre le escuchaba cantar a Okon se dio todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que unos toques en baño le advirtieron a alguien del otro lado.

—¡Date prisa, Misao! Quiero estar limpio antes de irme a dormir —ese era nada más que Shiro fastidiando su momento de relajación.

—¡Sí, ya salgo...! —respondió torciendo el gesto.

—Bien, no tardes mucho.

Y con aquello lo escuchó alejarse.

Envolvió su cabello y su cuerpo con una toalla secando el agua a su paso. Con un bufido salió de allí, pero antes de llegar a su habitación se le ocurrió tal vez era momento idóneo para seducir a Aoshi.

Sin tocar si quiera, Misao se adentró en la habitación del moreno quien se encontraba examinando unos documentos. Los hizo a un lado un momento y siguió a la chica con la mirada. Ésta se sentó frente a él vistiendo tan sólo una ligera yukata. Él achicó los ojos y estuvo de soltar un bufido por las ocurrencias de la chica. Mira que ir a su habitación y aparecerse así como así vistiendo muy ligero, tan sólo era algo podría hacer Misao.

—¿Qué hace, señor Aoshi? —Preguntó ladeando la cabeza propio de sus impulsivos amagos.

—Trabajo. —Respondió lacónico.

Volvió a sus papeles.

—Usted parece que nunca descansa. En serio, siempre tiene algo que hacer. Y aunque es propio de alguien tan inteligente como usted...

Algunas cosas nunca cambian . pensó el moreno escuchando la charla casi sin fin que tendría que soportar esa noche. Pero así era Misao. Una fuente de innumerables palabras sinónimas de decidida e inquieta.

¿Dónde había aprendido Misao a seducir a un hombre? Aquello sin duda era prueba patente de que pasaba más tiempo entre hombres y tareas pocos femeniles, no podía ser más ingenua y algo torpe en aquel arte. Más sin embargo cuando estaba seria era otra cosa.

En algún punto debió haberse quedado dormida. Porque cuando Aoshi dejó de escucharla levantó la vista para mirarla.

Algo parecido a una media sonrisa apareció por un breve instante en el rostro de Aoshi.

Estaba dormida, acostada de lado con una mano debajo de su mejilla y otra sobre su vientre, la mano entreabierta. La yukata haciendo la tarea que su dueña le había confiado revelaba piel blanquecina en algunos lados. Poco pecho, aún así atrayente. Un cuerpo delgado, pero sin duda de una mujer.

No tenía ese atractivo que otras mujeres solían tener, el suyo era algo propio.

Aoshi reparó en lo largas y espesas que eran sus pestañas, ahí sobre sus suaves mejillas. La forma de su boca, pequeña, pero bonita y atrayente a besos que él ya había probado. Su nariz, pequeña y respingona. El color avainillado de su piel, la fragancia de desprendía. Y su cabello, su largo y hermoso cabello. Podría decir que era el mayor atributo físico que tenía la muchacha.

Se acercó hasta ella para cargarla y llevarla hasta el futón. Cuando la dejó sobre éste, ella ronroneó como un gatito. Le separó unas hebras de cabello oscuro que cayeron sobre su rostro. De paso aprovechó para acariciarle. Pasó el dorso de sus dedos por sus mejillas, éstas, suaves y sensibles lo recibieron. El inconfundible calor que desprendía llegó hasta su mano.

Pensó en besarla. ¿Por qué no? Ya lo habían hecho antes, además sería un pequeño beso y luego se dormiría.

Se acercó al rostro de la joven, cuando su narices se rozaron y sus respiraciones suaves chocaron se detuvo unos segundos, como pensándolo, pero sus labios y los de ellas estaban a tan sólo milímetros de separación. Y la sintió respirar con fuerza, rozando su nariz contra la de él.

Estaba despierta. Era demasiado sensible a los movimientos y toques como para permanecer dormida ante eso.

Ella hizo amago de moverse. Pero él se lo impidió. Con sus manos la acorraló para que se quedase quieta al tiempo en que por fin fusionaba sus labios con los de ella.

La besó con pericia, habilidad, conociendo los puntos que le proporcionaban más sentir. Más placer. Danza cual asemejaba la técnica que él mismo infundía; Ishizakaha Kempo. Misao devolvió con fervor cada cada caricia, cada toque. De alguna manera pudo deshacerse del agarre en que la mantenía Aoshi, o tal vez él la dejó libre de hacer. Cualquiera que haya sido, dentro de sí se alegraba. Ahora con él encima de ella, sus cuerpos rozándose en los lugares correctos, no tenía nada en absoluto por lo que objetar. Abrió sus piernas acunándolo entre ellas, aún con su ropa puesta podía sentirlo contra ella.

Manos que vagaban por sus piernas, acariciando los cremosos muslos, llegando su diminuta cinturita de avispa. Respiraciones entrecortadas, suspiros incontenibles, susurros de un deseo que con cada paso iba en aumento.

Separó sus labios de los de ella sólo para seguir por el cuello de la chica, el cual tan sólo pudo ofrecer fácil acceso con un decidido pero sutil movimiento. Dejó un reguero de besos por ahí hasta que llegó al lóbulo de su oreja, besó, lamió y finalmente le dio una mordídita. Fue tanto el placer sentido que a Misao le fue imposible ahogar el gemido que brotó de sus labios, causando el efecto correcto en Aoshi quien volvió a su boca esta vez con mucha mayor intensidad. Más húmedo, sus lenguas encontrándose, tal choque al que Misao era inexperta pero que no obstante lograba seguirle el paso. Aprendía con rapidez. Besaba con el alma.

Separándola un poco, divisó el nudo de la yukata, abriendo con agilidad propia del Shinomori. Abrió con parsimonia, lento pero con seguridad. Bajó la tela acariciando a su paso la piel juvenil de Misao, quien se erizó sin disimulo alguno.

La tela se arremolinó en sus pequeñas caderas al caer.

Se alejó un poco para apreciar mejor su obra. Sus ojos aterrizando en cada parte de aquella piel expuesta, pero sobre todo en los pequeños montículos los cuales estaban coronados por dos pequeños botones sonrosados. Expectante Misao esperaba con el corazón desbocado. Él alargó una mano pasándola por el centro entre éstos y llegando hasta su vientre. Hizo el recorrido sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, volvió a acercarse de nuevo, esta vez su boca aterrizando en uno de sus senos. Cuando aquel sentir electrizante se hizo presente ella no pudo más que cerrar los ojos, gemir y alentarlo a seguir tomándolo por sus cabellos. Acunándolo contra su pecho, mientras él del mismo modo se dirigió hacia el otro a prestarle la misma atención. Succionó hasta arrebatarle el sentido y hacerle derretir algo que bajó desde su vientre hasta sus pliegues.

Más temprano que tarde se encontraron desnudos ante sí, de hecho las destrezas de Aoshi eran propias de las ensoñaciones de Misao, o aún mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

Guiándola como siempre había hecho, depositó nuevos besos en ella, besó su labios bebiendo su esencia, su dureza rozándose contra la entrada de ella haciéndolos vibrar. Restregándose uno contra el otro, para cuando intentó adentrarse por primera vez en ella supo porqué costaba tanto. Un siseo de molestia brotó de la boca de Misao. Con un segundo intento empezó a adentrarse, estaba tan húmeda que aquello facilitaba el acceso.

—¡Aah... ahh! —Una sensación cortante se instaló en su ser al tiempo en que Aoshi traspasaba la barrera.

Él se quedó quieto cuando estuvo dentro ella, dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro.

—¿Sigo? —preguntó, y aunque no había preguntado antes de adentrarse estaba dispuesto a parar si ella así lo quería, por muy difícil que fuera para él.

—Sí... no pare.

Y aquel permiso fue incentivo suficiente para empezar a embestir a la menuda chica. El malestar se iba alejando poco a poco, dando paso al placer que producía el vaivén de sus cuerpos. Aferrado a las caderas de aquella chica de temperamento singular, aferrado a ella, a quien le había enseñado tanto y ahora la convertía en mujer, en su mujer.

Con cada choque se sentía a explotar, y entonces buscó su cara, la encontró con el rostro sonrosado y una fina capa de sudor, su cabello desparramado a su alrededor. Entonces ella fijó su vista en la de él, y como aquella vez en el jardín buscó su mano, palma contra palma, finalmente entrelazándolas, asimismo como sus cuerpos que se fundían en uno solo.

Sus corazones iba al mismo latir.

No tardaron el lanzarse a aquel espiral de placer, de cabeza y hasta el fondo. El grito que iba dar la muchacha era tal que Aoshi temió porque todo Kyoto lo escuchara, por lo que con un beso se lo tragó todo derramándose así dentro de ella.

Estaba a punto de retirarse de encima de ella para no molestarla con su peso, cuando ella firme contra él lo retuvo con sus piernas alrededor.

—No... quédese ahí, se siente tan bien... —las palabras fueron dichas con cansancio y algo adormiladas.

Y el quiso decir que justo era eso lo que él sentía, pero se lo guardó sí mismo.

Salió de ella y una viscosidad junto con un poco de sangre resbaló por su intimidad. Ya habría tiempo para limpiarla, por ahora sucumbió al pedido de Misao y con mucho cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso se acomodó con la cabeza entre sus pechos mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos.

¿Quién iba decir que Aoshi Shinomori, el tipo más impenetrable que se podía conocer, hubiese bajado sus defensas ante aquella criatura?

* * *

La respiración regular, el subir y bajar constante del pecho de la chica —boca cerrada y manos quietas— le advertían que estaba dormida.

Decidió acomodarse mejor, pues aunque estaba muy a gusto en aquella posición. la joven no estaba para pagar penitencia alguna soportando su peso.

Salió con movimientos ágiles propios de un ninja de su índole.

Estaba claro que Misao había barrido sus defensas, qué mayor muestra que esa, no se detuvo a pensar siquiera que estaban en el Aoiya.

Estaba a punto de cubrir con la manta la desnudez de la chica al tiempo en que reparaba lo que había aplazado. De modo que, tomó la tela más cercana de su indumentaria y con sumo cuidado de no despertarla abrió sus muslos para limpiarla. Una vez culminado se encontró admirando y detallando nuevamente aquel pequeño cuerpo, a Misao. No hubo forma de detener la creciente erección que yacía entre sus piernas.

Se quedó contemplándola un minuto más, buscando, tratando de entender cómo de la noche a la mañana se había dado aquello. Pero qué diablos, a quién pretendía engañar. Él llevaba tiempo con aquello en su interior, negándolo, rechazándolo, y aun así sin poder detenerlo. Mucho menos a Misao, quien lejos estaba de ser un mujerón físicamente y aún así logró atraparlo sin saberlo. No era estúpido, sabía que había que tenía que haber atracción física para que aquello se diera, no obstante, era más que eso, y de hecho no le molestaba, ya no, porque había parado, había acabado de seguir huyendo y había aceptado lo que aquella chica le ofrecía y que de alguna manera se lo había ganado, porque sino fuera por ella no tendría aquella familia, que aunque no se los dijese así los consideraba.

La abrigó con la manta, ella se volteó hasta quedar de lado y dándole la espalda, se recostó detrás, atrayendo la manta hacia él para cubrirse, ella dijo algo ininteligible y él pensó que ni dormida cerraba la boca. Se acomodó moldeándose al pequeño cuerpo quien como una pieza de rompecabezas encajó perfectamente en sus recovecos.

El olor floral de su cabello llegó hasta su nariz, entrando sin permiso alguno. Su cabeza acomodada encima de la de ella, mentón resguardando coronilla. Pasó un brazo rodeándola y su mano descansó sobre su vientre, de alguna manera pronto se quedó dormido.

* * *

Despertó. Era temprano, y aunque su cuerpo se sentía cansado, con una molestia entre sus muslos, no había forma de permanecer dormida cuando se encontró totalmente despierta.

Detrás de ella sintió otro cuerpo, tibio e incentive a repetición de lo anteriormente experimentado. Una serie de imágenes sobre lo ocurrido la asaltó sin censura alguna; todo el acto de forma resumida. No pudo contener el cálido sentimiento que se adhirió dentro de su pecho, extendiéndose por todos lados, llevando calor a sus mejillas.

Las sensaciones que había vivido era un mar de explosiones difícil de explicar. Las atenciones que había tenido Aoshi con ella era de tal grado que, borró cualquier ensoñación barata que alguna vez pasó por su cabeza. Ni siquiera llegaba a lo primordial.

Cuando lo sintió tan cerca, al principio pensó que era fruto de su mente, pero para mayor suerte se encontró con que era real, por lo que cuando lo halló como dudando de hacerlo, ella misma iba completar el efecto. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ser apresada por las muñecas y ser besada de forma tan... tan indescriptible, aquello la había sacado de este mundo. Las caricias y todas las atenciones, aquello fue creando un hormigueo muy intenso en su vientre, palpitando en su entrepierna, anhelando algo, todo. Y se sintió desfallecer cuando su boca había capturando un pecho, su lengua jugando con el pezón y de la misma forma no dejó de lado al otro, la más exquisita tortura, un deleite inimaginable, pero que sin duda existía y que gracias a él había descubierto.

No supo en qué momento él se había quedado sin ropa, sin barreras de tela estorbando. Y para cuando lo sintió ahí tan cerca, ella elevándose para chocar contra él, sensaciones carnales tan placenteras. El restriegue de sus cuerpos, rozándose, la humedad bailando alrededor prueba de que aquello era deseado.

Cuando lo sintió entrando por primera vez fue algo molesto, y de alguna manera no se atrevió a echarse para atrás, porque por dentro sabía que aquello era el puente que tenía que cruzar para alcanzar lo que buscaba. Y para cuando empezó a entrar, dolió como si se rompiera, y finalmente entró, pero no se rompió. Muy propio de su querido Aoshi que más que con palabras se expresaba con hechos; se quedó quieto, y lo sintió por completo, estaba tan llena, era algo tan grande y aún así encajó.

Se preguntaba cómo rayos habría logrado aquello porque ella era tan pequeña...

No podía hablar cuando estaba teniendo aquellos sentires, recordaba haber balbuceado que no se detuviera, y después de eso todo mejoró, un conjunto de algo que nunca había experimentado se expandió por cada parte de su ser, quitando toda coherencia de su mente —si es que aún tenía—, estaba perdida en una nubosidad de éxtasis.

Cerró los ojos en algún momento, y cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con sus ojos; pozos azules que había oscurecido tanto que rayaban hacia el negro.

Mientras que con una mano se sujetó a él como él mismo se aferraba a sus caderas, con su otra mano lo buscó, lo encontró, fusión cual semejante a lo que hacían.

No imaginó que pudiera perderse aún más, pero los espasmos hablaban por sí solos, todo se volvió frenético. Las embestidas fueron más rápidas, ella elevando su pelvis contra él, sudor cada vez más espeso, sentía la sangre hervir, su cerebro estaba hecho añicos.

Y se rompió en mil pedazos, tiempo al que un grito quiso salir de ella que prontamente fue tragado por él quien alcanzó orgasmo a su vez, ella oprimiéndolo todo, él ahondándose en lo más profundo eyaculando hasta lo impensable.

Estaban tan desestabilizados, aturdidos a los efectos de un orgasmo.

Y cuando él pareció encontrar la cordura empezó a retirarse, ella lo apretó desde adentro para no dejarlo ir, para aseverar el hecho de que no quería que separasen, le rodeó con las piernas y pidió con palabras exhaustas que no se alejara.

Salió de ella dándole una sensación de pérdida; se sentía vacía y con algo resbalando entre sus muslos, pero pronto se recompuso al sentirlo sobre su pecho, acunándolo entre aquel valle esbelto.

Una sensación de plenitud la arrulló al tiempo en que sus pequeñas manos acariciaron con delicadeza aquellos cabellos azabaches.

Todavía sentía las caricias como huellas imborrables.

Se movió intentando no despertarlo, lo que no sabía ella es que él ya lo estaba, pero con su habilidad de parecer naturalmente dormido ella no lo notó. Y al pegarse tanto se encontró con algo chocando contra la parte baja de su espalda, roce suficiente para hacerlo gruñir.

Estaba más que despierto, muy despierto de hecho.

Y cómo no, si Aoshi siempre se levantaba bien temprano, mantenía una rutina muy rigurosa.

Como mariposa inquieta se volvió a él, quien tan sereno como sólo él podía mostrarse la recibió, una mirada azul muy penetrante.

Frente a frente.

El cabello tan largo parecía un velo, alrededor de su rostro, expandido por su espalda, inquieto como ella había ido a parar también delante, cubriendo sus pequeños pechos, invitando a ser barridos.

Era raro que todavía no hubiese abierto la boca.

Pero como siempre, no pudo permanecer sin moverse otra vez.

Se esperaba aquello, que Aoshi no dijera nada. Así que alargó su mano posándola en su mejilla, grabando el momento, como si aquel toque definiera un todo sin decir absolutamente nada.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, y fue sorpresivo cuando lo sintió colocarle un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Señ...

—No ahora. Calla. —Pronto tendría que levantarse y quería que le concediera aquel momento antes de irse.

Los demás aún no se levantaban, él lo sabía.

A continuación, una serie flashbacks inundaron la cabeza de Aoshi, para ser exactos éstos eran las memorias de momentos entre él y Misao; desde el primer momento en que la vio, de bebé, su crecer, antes de marcharse, su reencuentro, lo venido posterior a eso... los años en que tuvo una batalla consigo mismo para no sucumbir a aquello, y qué ironía, porque ahí estaba, afectado por la «Mariposa sin Dueño» como la había llamado Okina, pero se equivocaba, era una mariposa alegre, una que emprende el vuelo cuando quiere, y aunque era cierto que hacía lo que le iba en gana, finalmente entendía que su corazón estaba tomado, marcado con el hierro más fuerte, y aquel era suyo, ella era de él.

Y antes que pudiese darse cuenta ella ya estaba encima: le dijo que se callara, no que no se moviera.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que había caído y hasta el fondo.

El cuerpo trémulo de Misao fue bienvenido sin objeción alguna.

* * *

Los siguiente días, los encuentros de alcoba se siguieron dando, y aunque Aoshi trataba de ser cuidadoso teniendo en cuenta que las paredes, eran de papel literal y metafóricamente, no era obstáculo para no saber que aquellos dos estaban en una relación. Hasta un ciego podía verlo, sobre todo en Misao, porque Aoshi ciertamente era cínico, pero no un pregonero.

Sentía una ligereza, como si haber cedido le hubiese quitado un peso sumamente fuerte; que la verdad así era.

En el restaurante todo iba normal, trabajo y más trabajo, así que cuando llegó el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kenji, no les quedó de otra más que cerrarlo para ir hasta allá.

—Ishao...

El sonido, propio del límitado lenguaje infantil fue acompañado de un estiramiento de brazos que indicaban que el niño quería ser cargado.

—¡Ha dicho mi nombre! —Misao, enseguida lo acomodó entre sus brazos concediéndole el gusto.

—Suele aprenderse los nombres muy fácilmente, el problema es interpretarlos, muchas veces le entiendo, pero hay otras que ni me acerco —comentó Kaoru—. Kenshin y él suelen entenderse con facilidad, por otro lado Yahiko nunca parece saber qué es lo que quiere decir.

El niño se había entretenido con unos mechones del cabello de Misao que había logrado sacar.

—Yo pensaba que no se iba acordar de mí.

El niño empezó a hurgar entre los pechos de Misao. Ella lo dejó tranquilo, era sólo un niño de dos años y que además era justo el día cumplirlos.

—Bueno, ya ves que lo has prendado. Aunque no se le quita esa manía de llevar sus manos a los pechos de alguna mujer con quien siente confianza.

El niño y Misao se vieron con el mismo gesto pestañeando dos veces.

Las risas y las conversaciones de la cocina se escaparon hasta allá.

—¡Quítate, Sano, la crema restante será mía!

Yahiko, con una voz más grave que advertía su crecimiento.

—¡Por supuesto que no, yo me la gané!

Por otro lado, sano seguía siendo el mismo, no era el suficientemente maduro para dejar de pelear por algo tan tonto.

Unos golpes resonaron al tiempo en que unas palabras también: —¡Quédense tranquilos, no son ningunos niños! ¡Me han manchado toda arrojando lo que sea que es eso!

La voz de Megumi. Había llegado de Aizu para estar en el cumpleaños.

—¡Esa cosa horrible lo preparó la fea de Kaoru, ni siquiera un perro desnutrido que pasaba en la mañana lo quiso!

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para la recién nombrada.

Una venita se hizo presente en su sien y su cara se volvió furiosamente graciosa.

—¡Yahiko! —y se lanzó a la cocina.

—Kenshin, diles, es verdad... —susurró el muchacho.

—¡Oro!

El pobre Kenshin intentaba terminar aquel pastel para su hijo en medio de aquel caos.

Por otro lado Aoshi permanecía en su forma habitual; sentado tranquilamente, de brazos cruzados sin decir palabra alguna.

Aún así le llamó la atención ver a Misao con un niño en brazos. Ella parecía cómoda con aquello.

Ruidos de golpes, risas, quejas y ollas volaban por la cocina, aún así, esto, era sonido sordo para el moreno, quien permanecía muy concentrado en su observación.

En ese momento entraron Okon y Omasu con bolsas de comida en uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el libre arrastraban a Okina quien venía como ido debido a las chicas del lugar que lo habían embobado.

Aoshi no les dio atención, pero esta vez sí pudo escuchar claramente cuando en la cocina, una Megumi muy directa le dijo al viejo que si se atrevía acercarse furtivamente a sus pechos lo mandaría a la tumba.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con facilidad y cuando Kaoru apagó la dos velitas por su bebé, un mar de aplausos y felicitaciones estallaron en el lugar. Kenji comió algo de pastel, pero la mayoría fue a parar al suelo o su ropita.

En la noche, mientras el cumpleañero dormía, los adultos aprovechaban para conversar, así que Kenshin decidió ir hacia Aoshi para hacerle compañía y hablarle sobre los hechos recientes.

—¿Todo es como un sueño, no crees? —empezó cuando se sentó a un lado. Aoshi como en su mayor tiempo actuaba, no hizo amago o dijo algo—. Nunca pensé en alcanzar todo esto, que gracias a Kaoru y a todos tengo —sonrió soñador y le dio una mirada a Misao quien parloteaba con las mujeres—. A ella la veo más feliz que nunca, y me parece que tú también te notas algo más... bueno, estás distinto.

Kenshin le miró y Aoshi supo qué se refería.

»—Es muy persistente, tanto que a veces me pregunto cómo es que las mujeres logran hacer cosas que parecen inalcanzables. ¿Te dio mucho lidia?

—No te imaginas.

Kenshin sonrió divertido por la respuesta.

—Mi mundo gira alrededor de Kaoru y Kenji, así que a pesar de todo, creo que he tenido el mejor regalo que jamás pensé a llegar tener cuando decidí vivir, y por lo que veo, finalmente tienes alguien con quien compartir tu vida. Me siento muy contento por ambos.

Y entonces Aoshi supo con toda certeza, que haber bajado la muralla había sido más que correcto, que estar con Misao era lo que quería, que quizá no todo iba ser color de rosa, y es que nunca lo había sido, habían pasado por muchas cosas, pero gracias a ella ahí estaban, juntos.

Muchas veces la gente cometía el error de no cuestionarse, lo que eran, en lo que creían y lo que realmente querían, sino se les cuestionaran esas cosas, entonces nunca obtendrían las respuestas; en su caso, tuvo que descubrir a una niña, una chica, una mujer y sus etapas, y aún le faltaban muchas cosas, mientras, estaba seguro de no querer dejar de hacerlo.

Para el cumpleaños número seis de Kenji, Aoshi descubrió que iba a ser papá.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _«El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad.»_

 **Víctor Hugo**

* * *

Me alegra haberlo editado, los arreglos son mínimos por lo que la historia sigue igual como han notado y, ciertamente espero que para mejor.

Infinitas gracias por leer.

Una mordida, un saludo.

Gene.


End file.
